Soul Surfer
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Surfing AU. Maka and the gang live in the south of california. Water has been Maka's life. Will she learn how to surf? A story about summer, love and friendship. Pairings: Soul x Maka, Tsubaki x Blackstar, Kid x Liz. Rated T for language. COMPLETE.
1. Soul Surfer

**Note:**** Hey there guys. Hope you'll like this new AU of Soul Eater. Pairings in this story: Soul x Maka and maybe some Liz x Kid and Tsubaki x Blackstar.**

**This is a surfing AU of the anime Soul Eater. Review, favorite or subscribe for new stories. Sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes.**

**Inspiration for this story: The surf camp (series), Nim's island (movie), Madness, Lindsey Stirling, Simple Plan (songs) and some more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Soul Surfer**

-Normal POV-

California. The perfect place besides Hawaii to learn surfing and enjoying your life. Maka, a highschool girl with ash-blonde hair, sparkling, sea-green eyes and a lot of character lives here. Maka loves to swim ever since she was little. Her father, Spirit Albarn, has taught her how to swim when she was five years old. They had a big house directly at the beach so Maka went over to the water in the morning to go swimming.

''Maka, come out of the water, breakfast is ready!'' Spirit called. ''I'll come later, Papa.'' she yelled back and the red-haired father didn't know how his daughter became like this. She was literally addicted to water and was often late for school because she swam too long.

''What's for breakfast today?'' she asked as she dried herself with a fluffy towel. ''Eggs, bacon and orange juice.'' her father stood in the kitchen, smiling at her.

''Sounds great!'' Maka laughed. She loved her home. It was calm, but not too quiet, lovely painted with white and other pastel colors, her house always smelled like old perfume, her mother used to wear and they had lots of dark wood furniture. Their kitchen was a big counter in an U-shape which was built nect to a window, where the sea could be seen and some stools at the table-counter. Maka sat down and ate her breakfast, her father made for her.

''Tastes good, just as always.'' Maka complimented him and he was overjoyed. Maka normally wasn't very nice to her father because she hated him for making her mother leave home. She was now working overseas in Japan and it was all just because her father cheated on her mother too much.

Maka walked up into her room. She had a big bookshelf, which covered the light-blue wall completely, a bed next to a window, which was also built to let someone see the ocean, and some drawers and a desk. Maka took a shower and got dressed into her school uniform.

It contained a dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue tie. She bulled her boots on and grabbed her backpack. She knew the boots were way too warm for california and they looked a bit off together with her uniform but she just had to wear them because her mother bought them for her when she came to visit from Japan.

''I'm leaving!'' Maka informed her father. ''Have a nice day!'' He called back. He'd leave for work later. He worked as a representer for Lord Death, the mayor of the city.

Maka walked to school, since it wasn't that far away and she enjoyed the view she had of the ocean.

She walked along the dyke as she saw someone surfing on some waves. ''He's going to be late if he stays on the ocean for too long. What's up with his hair?'' Maka talked to herself, studying his hair. It was white and his skin was very tan. He seemed to be good at surfing.

Maka walked farther towards her school. She passed some old houses, standing in one line, some street lamps and drink automats passing by. Her city, named Death City, was a lovely little fisher town, even though the people gave up the fishing mostly.

She made her way over to her school, Shibusen, an academy for all kinds of people. There were Emos, Punks, the typical popular people and the averag ones. Maka belonged to the average and unpopular people, since she was a bookworm and didn't have many friends. Actually, she didn't have any friends. She had an accident when the school year began and when she was back, everyone already found their friends and she was left over.

She didn't really mind, though. She never was the social type and she simply ignored the others when they were making fun of her looks, with her pigtails and love for books. She was a pretty strong girl and wasn't made for giving up, it was that simple. Maka walked her first class. ''Literature.'' Maka read silently from her sheet. She bumped into someone. ''Oh! I'm sorry.'' a girl with black, long hair in a poytail apologized and picked up some books that the Maka dropped.

''Ah no! It was was my fault for not watching where I was going!'' Maka apologized as well. ''I'm Tsubaki, by the way.'' The person said, reaching out her hand to Maka. She shook it. ''Maka. Nice to meet you.'' ''Are you going to literature class as well, Maka?'' Tsubaki asked, walking next to her. ''Yep. I'm in class B this year. Which class are you in?'' Maka asked. ''I'm in the same class as you. How nice!'' The shy girl cheered.

''Cool!'' Maka agreed. They walked to their class with miss Marie, a young woman with an eye-patch and blonde hair. Her eye was injured when she was young and now she was only able to see with the other eye. But she was a very kind person. ''Welcome, class. My name is Marie and we're going to have literature and english class together!'' the tall woman said. Maka, as expected was soon the best of her class, her new rival, Ox Ford, being directly behing her.

''Well, what do we see here? Ox Ford, the second place.'' Maka laughed evily. ''Shut up, Albarn! I'll beat you in the next test!'' Ox yelled, running away, his friend Harvar folowing. Ox didn't have any hair and wore big glasses. He was the type of guy that always studied and didn't care about social status. Harver, a boy with dark hair and sunglasses, was his friend. He didn't talk a lot but Maka knew he wasn't that bad. He helped her with her math exercise once and apologized to her when Ox did something stupid to her. He was a good person.

They next had biology with professor Stein. He seemed kind of creepy to Maka, but he was very good at teaching. He had pale skin and wore a lab coat and big glasses. Tsubaki was pushed by someone and nearly fell down. ''Tsubaki are you okay?'' Maka asked, helping her back to her feet. ''YAHAHAHAAA!'' the person that pushed Tsubaki yelled. ''What is your problem?'' Maka asked. ''Hmmmmm?'' the guy turned around. He was very short, had blue hair and green eyes. '' You pushed my friend, why did you do that?'' Maka asked him, anger slowly overflowing her for him not even noticing. ''Ah.. sorry.'' he said and went on to another guy with black hair, three white stripes on the right side and golden eyes. ''Hey! Do that properly!'' Maka yelled. ''It's okay Maka.'' Tsubaki said, tugging at her shirt. ''No. It's not okay.'' Maka said calmly, not wanting to yell at the girl. ''I apologized, okay now leave me alone!'' The blue-haired monkey said, making an ignoring gesture with his hand. That was it. ''Just how stupid are you!? You can't just push a girl and not apologize properly!'' Maka said, losing her temper. She knew it was a bad habit, since it happened quite often but she couldn't stop it that easily.

''Did you just call me, the great god, stupid?'' Now the guy was angry as well, stomping towards Maka. ''Hey Blackstar, calm down.'' the other boy said. The green-eyed guy, seeming to be Blackstar, stepped back and let his friend to them. ''I'm sorry for my friends behaviour. He wasn't looking where he was going and he is very lively, please forgive him.'' The golden-eyed boy said, bowing in front of Maka and Tsubaki. ''It's fine. I just wanted a properly apology for my friend.'' Maka said, crossing her arms, now calm as well. ''I'm sorry for not going out of your way.'' Tsubaki said, bowing down in front of Blackstar. ''Sorry about that. I didn't mean to push you.'' he said. ''Well, now that we have that how about we take you out for lunch? As an apology.'' the black-haired one said. ''Sure, that sounds good. Ah! By the way, I'm Maka and this is Tsubaki.'' Maka introduced themselfes. ''Kid and Blackstar.'' The boy said, pointing at him and then at his short friend.

They had a delicious lunch and Tsubaki went to class C to pick up her friend, Liz Thompson. She had blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She was a fashion freak, as Maka noticed and she was very tall. Kid, Blackstar and Liz seemed to know each other. Kid met her when he was in middle school and was since then in the same class as her.

After school Maka, Tsubaki and Liz went shopping for new swimsuits and other clothes. ''Hey, how does this one look?'' Liz asked, wearing a red and white striped bikini. ''Wow! You look good it it. Red really compliments you.'' Maka said, wishing to have such a nice figure as well. Maka admired her body because she wished her chest wasn't so... undeveloped. When she looked at Tsubaki and Liz she felt flat. ''Tsubaki try this one on!'' Liz said, holding up a green bikini with a white star on the right side of the top.'' Tsubaki nodded and tried it on while Maka searched for something that fit her size.

''You look adorable!'' Liz cheered as Tsubaki walked out of the changing room. ''You really think so?'' Maka agreed and Tsubaki's lips formed a smile. Finally Maka found some friends. She thought she'd be too nerdy to get some friends.

''Maka how about this one?'' Tsubaki said, standing next to Liz, who was studying the shape of the bikini. ''I like the color.'' Maka said, taking the bikini and going into the cabin. She changed into a dark red bikini with a black bow in the middle of the top. She stared into the mirror. It looked good. The bikini complimented her long legs and made her chest seem a bit bigger than it actually was. The green-eyed teen walked out and Tsubaki and Liz agreed. It was perfect.

The girls parted and went home. Maka slowly walked home as the sun began sinking away from the now pink-purple and red sky. A warm summer breeze hit her face and she smelled the warm and salty sent of the ocean. She'd love to go swimming now. Maka walked down the grass of the dyke and onto the yellow sand of the beach. She sat there for a while and watched the waves crash onto the soft sand.

The boy with the white hair surfed again. Maka watched him for a while and noticed his red eyes and big scar on his chest. The boy noticed her and waved quickly. Maka blushed. He saw her staring, but she waved back and he grinned. Wait what?

Maka stood up when he came out of the water. The boy was very tall and he looked kind of creepy but Maka didn't mind.

''Hey there, stalker girl.'' The guy said to her, grinning again. ''I didn't stalk you, I was watching the ocean and you came out of nowhere. And my name is Maka, not stalker girl.'' Maka replied, putting her arms in front of her chest, closing her eyes in annoyance. ''My name is Soul. Are you here a lot?'' he asked. ''Yeah. My house is just over there.'' Maka pointed to her house on the right and Soul nodded. ''Cool! Then I suppose I'll see you more often around, Maka.'' he said, putting his shirt over his head. ''I guess...'' Maka murmured. ''See ya, strange Maka girl.'' he waved. ''Wait what ... argh.'' Maka said, walking back to her house.

''Well that was strange.'' she said to herself, she had never seen that guy before, why was he asking if she was there a lot?'' Maka shrugged, responding with that to herself. She prepared dinner for her and her father and went to her room to read a good book. ''Maka! I'm home!'' ''Welcome home!'' they both yelled, eating dinner afterwards.

This night Maka dreamt of surfing and darn that boy for making her interested in that.

-Next day at Shibusen-

''Maka, Tsubaki!'' Kid called over to us.

''Hey Kid, whats up?'' Maka greeted, so did Tsubaki.

''YAHAHAAHAAAaaa your god had a surfing competition today!'' Blackstar yelled, joining the three. ''Oh that sounds nice.'' Tsubaki said, smiling. She liked Blackstar a lot, Maka noticed.

''I'm going to join as well.'' Kid said. ''We wanted to ask you if you want to come with us and watch for a while. There'll be lots of people and music! There's also a volleyball match afterwards where everyone can join. Ask Liz to come, too.'' Kid told them excitedly.

''Sure! That sounds fun. I'm in.'' Maka said, a smile forming on her face. Finally she'd be spending time with friends. ''I'll come to watch as well. Shall we wear our swimsuits?'' Tsubaki asked. ''Yeah, if you want to go swimming or join the volleyball game you should wear some swimsuits.'' Blackstar said, now calmer than before. They nodded and went to class.

Maka saw some white hair passing by. ''Soul?'' she said, turning around to see the person with white hair. ''Oh if that isn't our little stalker girl.'' Soul chuckled. ''Don't call me that! I told you my name is Maka.'' she said, a little angry. ''I'll go ahead if that's okay, Maka.'' Tsubaki said in a hurry. ''Sure.'' Maka said. ''What?'' Soul asked, as she stared at him. ''There's a surfing competition today, right?'' Maka asked. ''Yeah, why?'' ''Are you going to be there as well?''

''Hmmmm... interested in my, little girl?'' Soul laughed, making fun of her size. Sure she wasn't tall but at least she wasn't fat. She flushed red at his comment. ''No! I'm asking because, well, you surf and some friends invited me. GOSH! Am I not allowed to ask such a question?'' Maka said. Great, she knows him for one day and she's already arguing with him. ''Haha. Okay. Yeah I think I'll join. Anyways, see ya.'' And he left. Maka walked to professor Stein's class.

She hoped this was going to be fun.


	2. Competition

**Note:**** Hey-hey! First I am sorry for not including Patty in this story. I don't want to let her tag along without having a proper meaning to the story. So yeah sorry about that, I might put her in later, maybe. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. I'm open for critique so please review and tell me what you think! :D**

**Inspiration for today: Mama mia (movie, I have no idea why this inspired me xD), Nim's island (movie, again), Avicii (songs) and some more.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Competition**

Maka packet her bag. She already wore her swimsuit underneath her clothes. She was goint to meet up with Liz at three and then walk over to the location, where the competition starts. Maka wanted to be a little earlier because she wanted to swim a little before everything started. Liz said she had to organize everything with her work out plan so she wanted to swim as well. Tsubaki would later go with Blackstar and Kid since they lived nearby.

''Yush.'' Maka had everything packed. She walked to the store she wanted to meet up with Liz. She was in a good mood. She popped her headphones in on her way and listened to some happy songs to stay in this good mood. She hummed along the song and 10 minutes she saw Liz. ''Hey Liz!'' She called over, waving quickly. ''Hi! Wanna go?'' Liz asked, pointing towards the beach. ''Sure, let's go.'' Maka agreed, walking next to her.

''Have you ever seen Kid and Blackstar surf?'' Liz asked, looking critically at her new painted nails. ''Nope. Have you?'' ''No. I'm excited. I've seen people surf but I think it's even better if you actually know the people.'' Maka nodded.

They arrived at the beach and put their things onto their towels, which they spread on the soft sand. There were a lot of people comming to watch. ''Let's go.'' Liz said, taking off her shirt. ''Yup.'' Maka said, running to the ocean. Both of them jumped in, laughing. Some people started watching as they made a little swimming competition between them two. Some people started clapping and laughing because they swam so fast.

''Phew... that was nice.'' Maka said, stepping out of the water. ''Yeah... that was great.'' Liz agreed, out of breath. ''Hey look, Tsubaki and the others are here.'' Liz pointed to the entrance of the little shelter for the surfers to sighn up for the competition. ''Tsubaki!'' Maka called over, waving. ''Hey girls. Kid and Blackstar went to the shelter to sighn up.'' Tsubaki explained, she was wearing her swimsuit as well.

Maka and Liz packed their bags and put their clothes back on. ''Let's walk around a little.'' Liz suggested. They nodded and walked a little on the beach. Maka then started jogging a little jumping through the water as the waves crashed down. She started laughing hysterically. ''Hahaha Maka what are you doing?'' Liz said, grinning a little, her arms crossed. Tsubaki giggled. ''Just having fun.'' Maka said, splashing a little water onto both of them.

They splashed back and it turned into a full water fight. After some time they were soaked, giggling and laughing, trying to walk back to the shelter.

They watched as the surfers began to get ready. ''Good luck!'' Maka, Tsubaki and Liz called at the same time, cheering their friends on. Maka wondered where the white haired boy was. She tried to shake the thought off. She wasn't interested in him AT ALL, she told herself.

The competition started and lots of people walked nearer to the water to cheer their heros on. ''Wohooo Kiddo!'' Liz cheered for Kid, who was doing a nice performance. Tsubaki clapped loudly, cheering on Blackstar who was currently doing fine as well. A white head came into sight and picked Maka's interest. It had to be Soul. And it was him, he now surfed next to Kid and Blackstar, stealing their show. He did some amazing tricks with his board, catching the interest of many people, who now cheered for him.

A lot of girls squealed at him and Maka overheard some comments about his hot looks and she rolled her eyes. ''Typical girls.'' she just thought, sarcastically laughing at the irony. But Maka had to admit, he was good at surfing. ''Wow. That guy's good.'' Liz said, now watching the white-haired boy as Kid came out of sight, because he fell off his board. ''Yeah. I liked Blackstar's performance better, though.'' Tsubaki said, talking quietly. ''That's just because you like him.'' Liz smirked as Tsubaki flushed red as a tomato. ''N-no I don't.'' she said, turning her head to the side, trying to hide her face. ''Whatever you say, sweetheart.'' Liz said, sighing.

The competition ended and all three boys won. Soul on the first, Kid on second and Blackstar on third. ''That was amazing!'' Liz and Tsubaki said, running towards Kid and Blackstar. ''You did well, congrats.'' Maka said, smiling. ''Thanks it was great.'' Kid thanked. ''Next time I'll be number one! HAHAHAAaaa'' Blackstar yelled and everyone except Tsubaki rolled their eyes.

Maka left to get their bags from the beach as the others walked over to the beach cafe. ''Hi there, little girl.'' someone said, Maka shut her eyes closed in annoyance. ''Don't call me that, idion.'' Maka said, getting up, now standing in front of him. ''Aww.. that's no way to greet the winner of the surfing competition.'' Soul put on a grin, Maka grunted in annoyance. This boy was awful. ''Yeah yeah, congrats blah blah I gotta go.'' Maka said, trying to get past her, but he stopped her with his arm. ''Hey hey I thought we were friends, Maka-chan.'' he said with puppy eyes. Maka just rolled her eyes and walked away.

He followed her. ''What do you want?'' ''Did you like my surfing?'' Soul asked, smirking. ''Yeah, sure was great now let me go back to my friends.'' Maka tried to shake him off. ''Can I come, too?'' Soul asked. ''What, do you have no friends?'' Oh how the irony attacked Maka. Just a few days ago she didn't have any friends either.

She would've been glad if someone took her with them. She sighed. ''Sure, I guess they won't mind. Kid and Blackstar not, at least.'' Maka said, Soul had a surprised expression on his face. ''The ones from the competition?'' he asked and she nodded. ''Cool! I know them anyways. Let's go.'' he said, grabbing her arm and tugging her with him. ''Hey!'' Maka shouted, blushing.

They arrived at the cafe. ''Hi Maka, oh hello.'' Liz said, her eyes wandering to Soul. ''Hey Soul, man! What're you doing here?'' Blackstar yelled, giving him a handshake, Kid greeted him as well. ''He asked me if he could come along.'' Maka said, sitting next to Tsubaki. ''Are you guys dating?'' Tsubaki said innocently. Maka flushed red and Soul grinned. ''No! Of course not! I just met him yesterday or so.'' Maka said, looking at the ground. ''Oh come on Maka-chan, we've known each other for ages!'' Soul said, ruffling her hair. ''No we don't! First don't tell any lies and second don't touch my hair!'' Maka showed his hand away. Everyone sweatdropped. ''Uhm yeah. I think it's time for some ice-cream!'' Liz said and a waiter came to take their orders.

-Later on the beach-

''Let the match begin!''

The referee said, throwing the volleyball. The girls agreed on a volleyball match against some girls from their classes. They played against Jaqueline, a girl with dark hair and a slim figure, Kim, a short girl with pink hair and another girl, who Maka didn't know. She had dark hair as well but not as dark as Jaquelines. She seemed nice, though.

The match began and Kid, Blackstar and Soul sat down to watch. It turned out that it became a VERY serious match. No one wanted to lose. Maka landed one point after another, Liz and Tsubaki didn't let any ball hit the ground. But the other team wasn't bad either. Kim seemed to be flying through the air to hit the ball, Jaqueline had one kind of a hard shot. The other girl tried to not let any ball pass her. When the time was over, Maka and the others won and eyeryone was out of breath. ''Wow! I didn't know you guys were so good at volleyball!'' Kid admired. ''You were so symmetrical even though you were three persons, your positions were well chosen.'' Kid said. ''YAAAaahaaa! Kid's right that was AWESOME JUST LIKE ME!'' Blackstar shouted. Soul grinned and gave a similar comment. Maka blushed as he whispered something into her ear. ''You looked good.'' He said and walked away. Darn that boy. Maka thought, walking next to the girls.

-Next day-

Maka walked to the beach. It was saturday so she had lots of time to swim. She saw red and white inside the wideness of green-blue colors. Maka waved over to Soul, who was concentrating on his balance. Maka took her clothes off and jumped into the water. Her swimsuit fit her very well. ''Hi!'' Maka called, swimming over to him. Soul was currently leaning with his arms on his board, which floated happily on the water.

''Hey.'' He said, smiling at her.

She grabbed the side of his board to not be as tired. ''What're you doing here?'' Soul grinned.

''Wanted to stalk me again?'' he joked.

Maka shook her head. ''Of course not. I come here every morning to swim.'' She explained, looking at the fishes below them.

''Oh, really? I come here every morning to surf. Maybe I could show you some tricks some time.'' Soul said. He was interested in this strange girl. She was different from the other girls. She wasn't as barbie-like as the others and she didn't clung up to him because of his looks. Normally girls would flirt with him because of his looks and then ditch him because they lost interest in him, but this girl seemed to have nothing like that in mind.

''Sure, that would be cool.'' Maka said, Souls expression went to surprised. ''Did you just say cool?'' he asked. ''Yeah, why?'' ''Oh, nothing.'' he said, looking to his side. Now he liked her even more, because she said his favorite word.

They talked a little more and parted when it was time to go to school. This was kind of nice, Maka thought. She shouldn't think that. She slapped herself mentally.

Oh great.


	3. Sharp teeth and late nights

**Note:**** Hello. Hope you enjoyed my new AU until now. I might continue Baseball Heart later for those who read it. I just have so many ideas right now and I want to write them down before I forget them/slapped.**

**Anyways today's inspiration: Avicii, Calvin Harris, Toploader and more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Sharp teeth and late nights**

Maka stepped out of her classroom. ''Hey pigtails! There's a beach party today? You wanna come?'' Blackstar asked, the others standing next to him. Maka grunted at her new nickname. ''Call me Maka and yeah sure.'' she said.

-After school-

Everyone went to go shopping for clothes for the party. ''Why can't we just put our normal clothes on?'' Maka asked in annoyance. She hated wearing dresses. It just wasn't her. ''Because! You want to impress the people there right? And if we don't dress well they'll not notice us.'' Liz explained, dragging her towards a new store in town, which looked very girly. ''But Liz!'' Maka whined. ''I don't wanna dress like a barbie doll.'' Maka said, looking like a little child. ''Soul will be there as well, so dress well okay?'' Liz smirked. Maka flushed red at her statement. ''What does that guy have to do with everything?'' she asked sarcastically. They all walked through various shops, trying on dresses and other kind of clothes. ''Can I at least wear something like this?'' Maka asked, holding up a turquoise top with ruffles and some shorts in a deep blue color.

Liz and Tsubaki sighed. ''Fine, if it makes you happy.'' Liz agreed. Tsubaki was just tired of their arguing. ''It looks good.'' she then said to lift the mood. Maka smiled in return and it seemed that Kid and Blackstar had also found something nice to wear. Kid went on with black pants, sneakers and a white top. Blackstar was buying a white top with three green stipes on it and some black pants as well.

After a while Tsubaki and Liz were finished as well. Tsubaki walked out in a black dress with five white stars on the end and some black and silver bracelets. Liz, as a fashion expert, combined various colors in one dress. She wore a white dress with dark green leaves and red hibiscus flowers on it. She wore a silver bracelet as well. Maka chose some jewelery with notes on it, since she liked music.

They all went home to go and prepare themselfes.

Maka was a bit tired. It was half past six. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to the party.

She called Liz on her phone. ''Liz... I don't think I will make it to the party.'' she said, a sad tone in her voice. ''Whait wha- MAKA! Why?'' Liz said, totally shocked. ''Well I guess I'm not the right person for social activity, you know. I'm not very pretty and I don't like the stuff other people like.'' Maka explained, now realizing that it was actually true. She was different from her friends. ''Oh Maka, sweety. Don't worry. You look perfectly fine. And if you don't believe me, I'll come over to your place and we put some make-up on okay?'' Liz tried to cheer her up.

''Okay.'' Maka said and Liz hung up.

About ten minutes later, Liz stood in front of her door. ''Hi. Oh come on, don't give me that face. You'll look so pretty once I'm finished with you!'' Liz smiled at Maka's sad expression. Liz already wore her dress and had some sparkling eyeshadow and lipstick on.

The blue-haired blonde brushed Maka's hair and put it into a high ponytail. ''Maka, do you have some kind of hairclip here?'' she asked and Maka hold up a hairband with a purple flower on it. ''Thanks.'' Liz said, fulling Maka's hair together. She also put on some dark blue eyeshadow and mascara on. She didn't want to put too much on because Maka already looked innocent enough. ''Done!'' Liz smiled and looked at her work and nodded. ''You look beautiful.'' she said and Maka looked into the mirror. ''Wow...'' was all she said. She looked great!

Her eyes seemed even bigger than usual and her hair was messy, but elegantly put on the top of her head. ''Thank you so much Liz!'' Maka jumped into her arms. ''Hey hey! We can hug later, your make-up will go off!'' she laughed, trying to protect her hard work.

At half past seven they walked over to the beach, where the party seemed to start soon. ''I'll call the others so that we can meet up.'' Liz said, pulling out her phone out of her shimmery purse. Maka nodded in return and they soon met up with the others.

There both of them saw it. Blackstar and Tsubaki were holding hands. ''OOoooohhh! I KNEW IT!'' Liz laughed, running towards Tsubaki to hug her tightly. Maka giggled at Liz and started running as well. Kid just laughed quietly and Blackstar blushed. ''Thanks girls.'' Tsubaki said shyly.

The music started to play and more and more people gathered around the stage that was built a few meters away from the water. A band played some old songs such as 'walking on sunshine' and 'bad day'. Maka liked the old songs, because they reminded her of the good old times and then she laughed at herself for thinking that way. She wasn't even 18 yet. If fact she was 17 and her birthday was soon.

They danced a little to the music and gave their music wished to the bands and DJs. Someone wanted them to play the song 'dancing in the moonlight' by Toploader.

Everyone soon started singing the lyrics:

'Dancing in the moonlight'

'Everybody's feeling warm and bright'

'It's such a fine and natural sight'

'Everybody's dancing in the moonlight'

The crowd cheered loudly and everyone was having a good time. Maka was glad that she came after all, she enjoyed herself pretty well. Someone tapped on her shoulder. ''Hi!'' Soul stood behind her and looked at her. ''Oh, hey, so you came here as well.'' Maka said, putting a stan of hair behind her ear because it fell out of her ponytail while she was dancing. ''Mhm.. you look pretty.'' Soul grinned at Maka's blush. ''T-thanks.''

Oh god was she just blushing? Ugh that guy didn't deserve it to see her getting red. She tried to hide her face a little but didn't manage very well to do that. The others gathered behind her and they talked a little. Soon Maka felt dizzy from the alcohol they drank and she went off for a short walk, she needed fresh air.

Soul walked after her, because Tsubaki asked him to take care of her. ''Wait up, girl.'' Soul said and Maka rolled her eyes. ''I'm fine by myself!'' she protested but he insisted.

They sat down on a big rock near the ocean and watched the waves crush down before them. ''Nice party, huh?'' Soul asked to start a conversation. This girl had picked his interest and he was determinded to not let go so soon. ''Mhm.. I don't go to partys very often, though.'' Maka said, playing with her hair and Soul nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, I don't like them that much either, too many people.'' he said, now staring at the night sky.

A few shooting stars appeared and he wished he could stay like this for a while. He felt comfortable with her, different from the normal girls that only wanted to make out with him because of his coolness or whatever. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She jumped and flushed red. It had been her first kiss from a boy, that didn't belong to her family. ''What the fuck was that for?!'' she said, a little too loud. ''You looked like you were gonna fall asleep so I had to wake you up somehow.'' he smirked and laughed loudly at her pouting and angry face. ''You could've done that in a normal way!'' she yelled, trying to not lose her temper.

''Yeah yeah whatever.'' Soul laughed, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

''By the way, why are you always covering your mouth when you laugh?'' Maka asked.

''I do?''

''Yes you do.''

''No I don't.''

''Yes, Soul, you do.''

''No I-''

''Soul!'' Maka finally said, feeling a little rediculous.

''FINE!'' He yelled. ''It's because of my teeth. They scare people and it's a bit embarassing.'' he blushed slightly and turned his head to the side, not looking into her eyes. She burst out laughing and nearly fell into the water.

''HEY! That's not funny!'' Soul said, his face getting even redder.

''Oh gosh... that's just rediculous! Hahahaa...'' Maka tried to calm down. ''Sorry, it's just that, how can teeth be scary?'' she asked and he showed her his sharp teeth. They resembled the mouth of a shark. ''Woooowww...'' Maka said, glancing at his teeth. ''Told ya, they're scary.'' he said, feeling a little ashamed. He was the only one with sharp teeth in his family and people were afraid of him because of that, especially kids.

''NO! They look so cool!'' Maka giggled, looking at his teeth with admiration. ''Can I touch them?'' she asked, poking her finger on his tooth. It made her finger bleed. ''Oh my god.'' she stared at her finger. ''Sorry...'' he said with a sad voice.

''That's so amazing!'' Maka yelled, smiling at him. He was taken off guard now. Someone liked his teeth? But why? He looked like a monster with it. Sure, when he grinned, people saw that they were a bit sharper but when he laughed it was obvious that they were as sharp as knives. he was surprised that especially a girl liked these teeth.

''Really?'' he asked, not sure what to say.

''Yeah! No one has teeth like that. You should smile more often so that more people see them!'' Maka laughed. This lifted his mood immediately and he smirked back in return. They spent some more time talking about hobbies and music and later went back to the others.

He couldn't wait to meet her the next morning.


	4. First steps

**Note:**** Heeeyho! Sorry that I didn't upload anything yesterday. I was celebrating with some friends lol. Today's inspiration: Vocaloids, random anime openings, one republik and more.**

**Sorry for any grammar, spelling and other mistakes.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**First steps**

-Saturday morning-

''Soul!'' Maka called, waving over to him while running towards the beach. It was sunday morning and Soul promised Maka the day before that he'd show her how to surf.

''Yo tiny tits!''

'BOOM'

A book landed on his head and he sunk onto the sand. ''What the f-?!'' was all Soul got out before gulping loudly as she stood in front of him with a killer glare. ''Don't call me that EVER again, understood?'' she asked, bowing down.

''Yeah yeah.'' he rolled his eyes. ''Do you now wanna learn how to surf or not?'' Soul asked in an annoyed tone. His head fucking hurt like shit. Maka nodded and a smile formed on her face. Soul and her went to a little shed near the beach in which some surfboards lay together with water-ski equipment and other stuff. ''Choose one.'' He told her, leading her into the dusty and sandy cave. Maka sneezed at all the dirt that flew in the air.

''It's dusty in here.'' she said. ''Just hurry up and choose one already. I wanna go into the water.'' he complained and Maka sighed and looked around the shed. She found some with flowers on it, animals and other motives and then she found a white and blue board in the back of the shed. It had a floating ball, which seemed to glow, with wings on it.

The thing, Maka decided was a soul, was blue and the background of the board was white.

''I'll take this one ok?'' Maka asked, stumbling over different kind of things while she made her way out. ''Yeah, sure.'' Soul's mood seemed to have improved by now. He wasn't that grumpy anymore.

''So first I'm going to show you what you have to to once you're in the water.'' he started. ''First you grab your board and swing yourself onto it ans swim a few meters away from the beach. You should look for a deep spot where you cannot put your feet onto sand anymore, because you might hurt yourself.'' he explained, while Maka nodded, listening carefully.

''After that you have to wait for a nice wave to come. It can take some time if you coose critically but it's better that way. After that you have to balance onto your board and I'm going to show you how you do that now.'' Soul said. ''Watch closely how I move my balance from point to point.'' he said, shwing her the figure of how she moved from laying on the board to standing on the board, demonstrating that with sand instead.

''See? You have to be fast, though. Because you might fall off.'' he said and motioned for her to try it, too.

She did well and Soul nodded in approvement. ''Good. You learn pretty fast. Do that a few times more and you can try it in water.'' he said and she continued practicing. Soul was very surprised about how strong she was. To do that figure it was a high amount of strength necessary and Maka did it like it was nothing. He'd never seen anyone improve so fast, except him. He was way cooler than her anyways.

''Cool. Let's go into the water then, shall we?'' Soul smirked and she followed with a grin. She was proud of herself. When Soul told her she did well she felt her heart skip a beat. She really wanted this to work. And she secretly admired him for his talent.

They both jumped into the deep blue water and swam a little with their boards until they reached a deep area, where it was safe to surf. ''You okay back there?'' Soul asked, swimming in front of her. He was afraid that she might not be able to catch up with him or that she would get tired to easily. But nothing like that seemed to have happened, because she smiled at him excitedly and watched closely for high waves.

''THIS ONE!'' Soul yelled, swimming forward as fast as he could. He caught his balance and swung himself up. He was surfing now. He made a motion with his hand to tell her she should do the same now. Maka suddely felt a bunch of adrenaline flow through her veins and she tried to swim a little faster. She tried to do the figure like Soul did, but failed and landed in the water.

Maka swam to the surface as she crashed down and Soul was in the water as well, waiting for her and taking her hand as she came up. ''Don't worry, with a little practice that'll do.'' he smiled sympathetically at her and she smiled back, still a little disappointed. But she wouldn't give up that easily, no. She'd try as long as it took for her to stand on her board. She and Soul waited for the next one and Maka tried to avoid the mistakes she did before, doing some of them again, still.

She tried a few times and got used to the feeling of the waves and she caught her balance better and better. ''Good. Now go up!'' Soul yelled from afar. She swung herself up and made her feet move to the places they should be. ''Looooook!'' Maka laughed. She surfed. Finally. ''Great!'' Soul said, grinning as well. She was too happy to notice the wave that came from the back. ''Look out Maka!'' Soul said, now a worried expression on his face. Maka turned her head right in the moment as the huge wave crashed upon her.

She sunk down and felt her lungs burn. She tried to open her eyes but all she saw was blurry blue. A strong arm caught her waist and pulled her up. Soul led her to his board and put her on it. She lay with her arms and head on his board, caughing. ''Hey are you alright?'' he asked, swimming next to her, trying to help her. ''Ya... I'm fine.'' she said slowly, feeling better with time.

''How about we take a short break?'' Soul said. ''I'm hungry anyways.'' Maka laughed and Soul shoved Maka onto his board, grabbing hers by the tread and pulling it with him. He pushed his board and her towards the beach and helped her up as she tried to stand. ''It's weird if you try to stand, I know.'' he laughed as she stumbled around, having to get used to the feeling of land first.

''You wanna come to my place? I'll make lunch.'' Maka casually asked, grabbing her bag, she took with her and stomped her blue-white board into the wet sand. ''Sure, if your dad's ok with that.'' Soul said, doing the same. Maka had told him about her father a few days before as he walked around the beach, seeing Maka and Soul together and immediately attacking the shark boy.

What a disaster, Maka remembered and they both walked to her big, lovely house.

Maka prepared lunch, Salmon with some vegetables, she decided, taking the ingredients out of the fridge. Meanwhile Soul went through her house, exploring most of the rooms. He stumbled over Maka's room and looked at some of the picture that hung on the walls. A photo of her as a child and two persons came into his view. It showed Maka at the age of around seven, Spirit in a little younger and a blonde haired, green-eyed and tall woman in the arms of Spirit. This had to be Maka's mom, Soul noticed and Maka called him for lunch.

''What the hell did you do up there?'' Maka asked, placing the plated onto the brown table. ''Searching for your panties.'' Soul smirked, swinging his head back in laughter as she flushed red like blood itself. ''WHAT?'' she squeaked and Soul only laughed harder. After a bit of teasing and shouting they ate their food in silence.

Soul noticed that Maka was a great cook and that it seemed strange to him that she knew his favorite meal. Was she really actually stalking him? He looked at her oversuspiciously. She sat there in front of him, dipping her fork into the fish and vegetables, shoving little bites into her mouth, showing bright white teeth and soft lips. He blushed all so slightly looking at her.

''Is there something in my face?'' Maka asked after a while, noticing his staring. ''Ah! No. I just wanted to know why YOU know what my favorite meal is. Are you actually stalking me?'' he said, placing a hand on his chin. ''I what?'' Maka asked, laughing at that. ''it was just something I had at home, nothing special. So you like salmon?'' Maka asked and Soul nodded.

They had a lovely little conversation and they trained a little more afterwards, chilling on her

terrace with two cups of tea at night.


	5. Fireflies

**Note:**** Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a little more emotional. Sorry for cheesy lines and stuff xD.**

**Inspiration: Kimi ni todoke ost, Rihanna, Coldplay, One repuplic. Sorry for any mistakes, such as spelling, grammar or others.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Fireflies**

-Summer break-

Maka and the others went out of the school building, stretching their arms and talking about their plans in their summer break. Blackstar, Kid and Soul tagged along, discussing as well. They went to an ice-cafe where they ordered strawberry and mint ice cream to cool themselfes down because it was super hot outside.

''Phew I needed that.'' Liz sighed in happiness and the others giggled. ''it's pretty hot outside, isn't it?'' Maka agreed. They talked about their vacations and festivals they wanted to go.

''Me and my sister, Patty, go to scotland for a few weeks! She lives overseas in Japan right now but we'll pick her up and enjoy our free time. I haven't seen her in ages!'' Liz showed them a picture of her little sister. ''I'm going to tag along with Liz and her sister.'' said Kid, trying to make his ice-cream symmetrical but having a hard time because it melted very quickly. ''Awww how cute.'' Maka and Tsubaki said, smiling at them lovingly, both Liz and Kid blushed a little. ''You guys sure make a good couple.'' Blackstar said, placing his arms behind his head. ''I'm going to Hawaii for some competitions, together with Tsu.'' he grinned and Tsubaki blushed at the smirks the others gave her. ''I'm happy for you, Tsubaki.'' Maka said with a bright smile and Tsubaki felt a little better.

''Are you going on vacation this year, Maka?'' Tsubaki asked, shoving a little bit of the cold desert into her mouth. ''Nope. I'll just stay here and practice. We don't have the money anyways.'' Maka said, shrugging. ''Huh?! But your house is so huge. How can you NOT have money?'' Soul asked confused. ''We got that house from my grandma, the house is very old. My Papa often spends too much money so we don't have enough for vacations. By the way I don't really want to go to someplace with that idiot of a father anyways.'' Maka huffed and everyone sighed, understanding her situation.

''I'm not going on vacation, either.'' Soul said. ''Why not?'' Blackstar asked, now playing with Tsubaki's hair. ''I don't have any money. And the competitions start next week, I cannot leave, I have to defend my place. It would be uncool not to be there when Oni tries to win.'' he said. The so called 'Oni' was a very tan but red skinned small man with a very creepy grin. He freaked out Soul every time he arrived and still does.

They decided that it was too hot to hang around and everyone except Maka and Soul left. They went to the beach, obviously. They threw their backpacks into the shed, Soul decided was his now, and grabbed their boards to try out new techniques and improve Maka's balance.

As always they trained until they lay on the sand, breathing hard and their stomaches practically screaming for food.

''Let's go grab some food, it's like half past five.'' Soul said and Maka nodded, drying herself with a blue and soft towel, putting her clothes back on. Soul took the moment to look at Maka more carefully.

She had VERY long legs, a nice butt, a slim upper body and small breasts. She had awesome hair and eyes, though and Soul slapped himself mentally for staring at the girl for so long, nearly drooling over her. Not cool, bad Soul, bad Soul! He thought and put his clothes on quickly as well. They went to a stand nearby to buy some pizza. As the gentleman Soul was he payed for Maka's food together with his and they ate happily as the sun began to sink down the horizon.

''It's nice here, isn't it?'' Soul asked and Maka nodded, smiling at him. Dammit. Why was his heart beating faster than normally. This had to stop.

As they finished they took a walk around town and went through the slim alleys and walked towards the little forest of Death City.

Soul had found a beautiful little place there with a small waterfall and enough space between the trees to see the night sky all so clearly. He took her wrist and led her through the bushes and flowers. Maka looked around, wondering where he took her and came a little closer as she thought of what might be in this forest. She grabbed her bag a little tighter and followed him to the spot he discovered. ''So, what do you think?'' he asked in a proud voice and Maka gazed at the wonderful sensation that played in front of her eyes.

Blue, green, white, silver, red, purple and all other kinds of colors sparkled in front of her, the water of the little river and waterfall reflecting the light that hit it by the moon. ''It's so beautiful here!'' Maka whispered, putting her bag on the ground, sitting down. ''Nice isn't it?'' Soul smiled, sitting down as well.

''My brother and I discovered this place when we were young.'' Soul said, a sad note hitting his voice. ''Your brother?'' Maka asked, now looking into his eyes. ''Ya, he was two years older than me. I was ten when he and my parents died in a car accident.'' Soul said, staring sadly at the wonderful place. ''Oh no...'' Maka covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. No, she had to be strong for her friend now. She remembered how she cried as she lost her mother to the world, her father not even caring. She came closer to him and looked into his crimson eyes. ''Are you okay?'' Maka asked, looking at him with sympathy.

Soul gazed back, his eyes telling her everything and her expression turned sad as well as she tried to hug him. He leaned a little towards her and let a few tears hit her shirt. He never had the chance to cry because there was no one to care for him. ''It's okay. You may cry when you lose a loved one.'' Maka whispered, patting his head. Soul finally slung an arm around her shoulders and whispered a silent ''Thank you.'' in return and Maka smiled, holding him a little tighter. She would be there for him when he had troubles.

She grew close to this little albino idiot from time to time, even though he made her blush more than someone else and calling her names all the time. He still was Maka's best friend and she couldn't let him be alone at times like this.

They parted after a short while and lay onto the soft grass, his head in Maka's lap and her caressing his hair. Soul closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep by Maka's soft strokes through his snow white hair. Maka smiled down at him. She would never let anyone hurt him, she decided, taking a little nap as well. It was summer break and her father was at night shift, anyways so whatever, the teen girl thought, letting her head sink.

They stayed there for about two hours as Maka woke up, a familiar face in front of him. She didn't remember laying like this.

''Um...Soul?''

''Yes, sleeping beauty?'' he smirked.

''Why am I laying in your lap? It was the other way round before.'' Maka asked, confused.

He chuckled. ''Well I woke up and you looked very uncomfortable, sitting like that so I turned our positions.

Maka said a quiet 'oh' and tried to sit up, being pushed down by Soul's big hand.

''Just stay like this, I dont mind and you've been tired for the last weeks, anyways.'' Soul said, smiling softly. She worked too hard. He noticed her tired eyes, her lips still trying to form smiles for her friends, and also not responding to his teasing the way she used to. She was less energetic than usual.

Maka smiled and closed her eyes once again. Soul caught himself staring at her for the second time of the day, not that it really was the second time but like the thousands time.

He closed his eyes, too and let the atmosphere and her warmth fill his mind.

He loved these evenings with her.

After a while he looked at his watch and saw that it was around twelve. He remembered that when he and his brother, Wes, sneaked out the house to watch the fireflies they would arrive at a time around twelve. Maka still dozed in his lap with a peaceful expression on her face. The sharky boy tried to wake her up and showed her the beautiful fireflies that were now filling the air with thousands of lights. ''Wooooowww!'' Maka laughed, leaping over the grass, trying to dance with the fireflies. Soul laughed a little at her behaviour. She might be serious all the time and might not care about anything. But this time she could be a child again, Soul thought, smiling at her. Oh just how cute she looked with her happy expression on her pretty face.

Maka grabbed his hand and she asked him to dance with her. He growled, not wanting to dance that much but she insisted and he taughed her to dance. She giggled as he put her on his feet, swaying with her back and forth.

Maka loved these situations with Soul. Normally he would play cool and pretend he didn't want to do anything but sometimes when they were alone he was quite needy and sweet. He cared about her, trying to protect her from everything bad, but still giving her a little space. She liked him, she said to herself. He was the first guy in long that she trusted and she told his that right away. Soul had looked at her confused about her sudden change of conversation but smiled at her, telling her that he trusted her as well and continuing with their little dance session. Geez she was so adorable.

This girl will be the death of him he chuckled and she looked at him confused, still having her big eyes on his.


	6. Save me

**Note:**** Hey people, hope you enjoyed the fluffy stuff until now! Please review to see if you want more like this. Subscribe and favorite for more stories and updates :).**

**Also happy valentine's day everyone! Have some SoMa fluff as a present! .3.**

**Inspiration: Lovely complex OPs and EDs, Daft Punk, Lindsey Stirling, etc.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Save me**

''SOUUUL!''

Maka screamed as she ran towards the water, her board under her arm.

Soul just laughed from afar and watched as she swung her slim body into the cold water, making a hissing sound and trying to get warm again.

''Uff it's so cold today!'' Maka said, swimming over to him. ''Yeah the wind is wuite cold today. But you'll get used to it.'' he said, something was on his mind. ''Hey are you okay? You seem a bit off.'' Maka said, trying to look into his eyes but he looked away. ''Hmmm yeah just a bit tired.'' he said, rubbing his eyes and Maka shrugged.

''You really should get some more sleep.'' Maka said, swimming a little bit more to get herself warm.

''If you knew...'' Soul mumbled, blushing and staring at her.

He had some dreams of him and Maka kissing and it's been bothering for some time now. When he woke up he was confused about everything and couldn't continue to sleep, so he was tired in the morning.

They practiced their surfing a bit more, Maka getting better and better and Soul trying out new tricks for the competitions that would come up soon.

They heard some loud music comming from the beach and they turned to see what was going on. It seemed that some teenagers came to the beach to celebrate something. Soul recognized some of the people, they were going to Shibusen as well. Soul and Maka decided to say a little hello to them.

Soul greeted his old friends from middle school, Harvar, Kilik and Ox, Kim and Jaqueline. Maka didn't really know any of them because she spent her day in the library reading a bunch of books. Maka stood there awkwardly as Soul spent time with his old friends.

She felt a little left behind and even jealous now that Soul payed so much attention to them and she hated it that she felt that way. She didn't care before, didn't she? So she should be able to handle it.

Maka decided to start training again, since Soul was talking to the others and she didn't want to be in the way.

Soul didn't even notice that she went back to the water and just continued talking and laughing with them.

Maka started holding her balance again. She heard a loud growling over her head and saw a bunch of clouds above her and decided to only catch one more wave before it'd get too dangerous. But there was something Maka didn't see in the water. under her board more than thirty jellyfishes gathered with their poisoned tails. Maka lost her control over her board as the waves now crashed harder against her.

She fell from her board, trying to swim to the surface but the jellyfishes pierced her with their poisoned tails and Maka cried out in pain as the burning pain reached her legs, arms and stomach. Kim, the girl with pink hair heard her scream and her eyes widened in shock.

''Oh god! WAIT A SECOND I'LL GET YOU!'' Kim screamed, trying to go into the water. She swam towards her but couldn't get too far because the jellyfishes were in her way. The others cheered her on as they saw the little girl drowning. Soul's eyes widened as he recognized the person that was now struggling not to drown and he grabbed his board, telling Kim to come back to the bay and he himself swimming towards her. The board was mostly protecting him from the jellyfishes and he pulled Maka onto his board, her body showing red marks. She cried out in pain as Soul accidentally grabbed her arm with a mark on.

The pain crawled into every part of her body and she hold in the tears that formed in her eyes.

Soul felt guilt and a sense of protection come over him. He was so angry at himself for not watching over her. He had a worried expression on his face when Maka whinced in pain. When he was near enough at the bay he carried her bridal style into his car and immediately drove with her to professor Stein, a doctor that was near the beach. He always knew what to to when people hurt themselfes while surfing.

He had already helped Soul when he once was too near to the rocks and sand of the beach. He fell down from his surfboard and crashed onto sharp rocks. The water was tinted in a deep red and Soul's chest was cut open. Stein fixed him up and a long scar was now running down his chest. Soul felt bad at the thought and sped up a little to get Maka to the doctor as fast as possible.

They went into the building and Soul put her onto a soft bed for her to rest while the nurse, Nygus, a dark-skinned woman with black hair, gave her some pain killers and gave some first aid. After a few minutes professor Stein arrived with his assistant, Marie, a woman with an eye patch and blonde, long hair. Stein himself was a quite weird one. He had big glasses and he was mostly grey. He wore a lab coat and had scars all over him. He was very pale for someone living in california.

The professor looked over Maka and treated her scars with a cream that cooled her hurting areas and put some bandages over them. Maka felt a little better and Soul sighed in relief that it actually wasn't that bad.

''You should watch out more, girl. Jellyfishes are able to kill people with their poison. They come close to the beach when the weather turns dark. They come to the surface and when people don't watch out they'll get pierced by their tails.'' Stein said, giving her a medicine and a cream against the burning pain.

Soul and her drove back and the silence was killing Maka. ''You know it wasn't your fault.'' Maka said, trying to touch his arm but he pulled back. ''No Maka, I had to look out for you more. I payed no attention to you as I met the others and you got into danger because of that.'' Soul said, placing his hands back onto the wheel. Maka had a sad expression on her face and silently thanked him for taking her to the doctor, trying to make him feel a little better.

''Listen, Maka. It doesn't matter if I brought you to Stein afterwards. I wouldn't have had to if I watched over you in the first place.'' Soul said, his voice turning angry.

Maka gave him a light kiss on his cheek, Soul making the car stop for a second but gripping himself and driving forward.

He looked at her with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks. ''Still, it wasn't you fault. I didn't want to get into your way with your friends so I stormed off into the water, it's only my own fault, not yours.'' Maka finished, smiling at him. He was still feeling guilty about it.

She would thank him later again.

-later in the afternoon-

Soul and Maka met up after a while to chill a bit in their favorite place and Maka giggled to herself, quickly walking through the forest with a blanket and a basket of food in her hands.

Soul sat there, sleeping under one of the green trees and Maka couldn't help but smile. This guy saved her life and she would thank him for it. She put the things down in front of him silently, walking over to the white-haired boy and laying his head in her lap, making slow strokes through his hair.

She thought Soul looked like a little boy when he slept and she wanted to protect this lovely little soul. She smiled at him and hoped he would have a sweet dream.

-In Soul's mind-

''Hello Soul.'' A familiar, but all so anoying voice said. ''What do you want Oni?'' Soul said, turning towards his opponent in all surfing competitions. Wherever Soul was, there also was Oni. It was driving Soul crazy. ''Oh just talking you know, telling you that you'll never win against me.'' the little demon kid chuckled and had a mocking and creepy grin on his face. This was the thing Soul didn't like about him. He was always there, turning him down, making him unsure of his actions, but at the same time reflecting himself in some facts.

Soul wanted to punch his face but everything went blurry and Soul noticed that he was actually sleeping. How did he know? As he opened his eyes he met the familiar, beautiful emeralds of Maka Albarn. She stared down at him with a light smile formed on her face. ''Hey, slept well?'' Maka grinned and Soul blushed.

This girl was just too much.

Why did he lose his cool? He was popular and every girl wanted him. Why in the world would a little bookworm like her make him blush? He didn't get it.

''Gnn...'' Soul groaned in reply as he sat up and Maka laughed, trying not to show her worried tone. ''Huh?'' Soul said, looking at the blanket and basket in front of him. ''Did you prepare this for me?'' he asked, looking at her. She blushed. Shit. ''Ah.. um.. yes. I thought as a thank you for saving me today I-I should do something for you.'' the blonde fidgeted.

Soul smirked dangerously and came closer and closer to her until their nose were touching. Maka blushed even heavier. ''Thanks.'' Soul laughed at her expression and threw his head back. Maka felt so embarassed. Fucking idiot, she thought but tried to calm herself down to go eat with him.

They both sat down, eating the sandwiches and salads, Maka prepared and spending time together in a little awkward but calm silence. ''You know, you didn't have to do this for me.'' Soul said, seriously. ''Yes I did. Nobody was brave enough to swim through the jellyfishes to help me but you did and you deserve a thank you.'' Maka said, biting into her tuna sandwich. She didn't like fish very much but she knew Soul did, so she made some more.

Soul smiled softly at her statement but tried to hise it since it wouldn't be cool and Maka rolled her eyes and smiled as well, she saw it.

''Hey Maka.'' Soul began and she hummed. ''How about we make a bet?'' he grinned evily. ''What kind of bet?'' she asked, suspiciously glancing at his red eyes. ''If I win the next surfing competition, you have to do what I say for one whole day.'' he said, biting into his food. Maka was a little scared of this deal. Okay, she was sure he wouldn't win that easily but it might happen that he'd have enough luck on that day.

''And if you lose?'' Maka asked. ''Then I'll stop calling you names and I'll do what you want me to do for three hours.'' he offered and she thought about it. He would never call her 'tiny tits', 'bookworm', 'nerd', 'stalker girl' or 'shorty' anymore. She liked the idea. And she could make him read a romance novel for three hours. That would be funny. Maka agreed. ''Okay, deal.'' And they shook hands.

''Oh Maka, you have no idea.'' Soul thought, smirking.


	7. Family

**Note:**** Hi guys! A bit longer chapter today. Thanks for the reviews and favs, you know what I mean xD. Inspiration: Various Mashups, Nicky Minaj, We the kings.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Family**

-Competition day-

Maka wandered around the beach, trying to find Soul. He had stomped off somewhere when his so called 'enemy', Oni, arrived at the sign-up stand and Soul got angry. Now she couldn't find him in the crowds that arrived on the beach to watch. ''Geez, where is that idiot? It's going to start soon.'' Maka mumbled, looking through some people. Right now she was glad she was a bit shorter than other people, because she could watch out for him better.

The competition started with a loud cheer from the crowds and Maka pushed her way to the front, being hit by arms and stumbling over legs and feet. When she finally got in front of the water she saw a familiar white head battling againt the little demon kid, Oni, Maka decided to call him and Maka was amazed how much Soul had improved since the last competition.

She cheered along with the others but secretly hoped that he didn't win because of the bet. No! Soul was her friend and it was her duty to cheer for him. Maka shook her head and smiled, clapping along with the music that started a few minutes ago.

Soul did a pretty nice performance and the people seemed to like it, too. The little demon wasn't that bad, either. To be honest he was amazing and she could see his creepy grin as he made some better tricks than Soul, who flinched at him in anger. Maka cheered a little louder, yelling his name and telling him to not give up. He seemed to have heard because he grinned and did some flips with his board, impressing the judges and crowds. Even Maka was impressed, though he showed her some of the tricks before.

The competition came to and end and now the judges were presenting the results.

''Oh no...'' Maka gaped as she saw Soul name on first place. Shit. Now he could do anything with her for a day and Maka blushed furiously, being afraid of what he'd do. He was already calling her names and teasing her till the end. How can it get any worse?

Maka slapped herself mentally for thinking that. Always when people ask something like that it gets much worse. So she smiled and tried to shake that nasty blush off to go and congratulate him. He walked towards her, smirking. ''Hey, congrats! You did well.'' Maka smiled, patting his shoulder. Awkward. ''Ya, thanks.'' he said and leaned to her ear. ''You remember our bet right?'' Soul grinned as he felt Maka's blush and she just nodded. ''Good. See ya tomorrow and don't even think about running away.'' Soul laughed and walked away, leaving the girl alone on the beach, confused, embarassed and scared. What had she done?

She walked home, her eyes shutting down after a while but opening quickly.

-Next day-

''You want me to what?'' Maka asked, totally confused. ''I want you to meet my family.'' Soul said, holding her hand. ''Please?'' he said. ''B-but I thought your familily-'' Maka stuttered, blushing at his contact with her hand. ''Yeah, my parents and brother died but my grandma invited me over to her mansion together with some uncles and aunts. Please, it'll be so boring without anyone to talk to.'' Soul said, putting on his puppy-eyes. ''I won our bet so you have no choice anyways.'' Soul grinned.

Maka sighed. ''Haaaah... fine! What shall I wear?'' Maka asked, knowing that she just couldn't show up in torn jeans and a top. ''Just come over to my house in about two hours, I'll give you a dress.'' he said and waved goodbye. Maka shook her head. Why did she even agree with all this? And more improtant what if Soul's family didn't like her?! Worry washed over her and she ran home to take a shower and put some make-up on.

-At Soul's house-

''Hey, I'm here.'' Maka said on his door. ''Come in.'' he said and led her to one of the big rooms. The room was filled with dresses and jewelery, hats and shoes in all kind of colors and shapes. The walls of the room were a light beige, the floor out of dark wood. ''Kim, take care of her.'' Soul said, pushing Maka inside and closing the door behind him. In front of Maka was the sweet girl with the cuttoncandy-colored hair. She reached out a hand towards Maka. ''Hi! I'm Kim. We saw each other at the beach last time.'' she smiled and Maka felt like she was a very nice person. She was really cute, too. Maka was jealous of her eyes. They sparkled with joy and something about the atmosphere eased Maka from all the stress. ''Maka, nice to meet you. I remember you. You came to help me in the water, right?'' Maka shook her hand. ''Yeah, sorry I couln't help you more than that.'' she said with a sad voice. ''No problem, thanks anyways. Without you nobody would've notice me.'' Maka smiled.

''So... are you and Soul, you know.. dating?'' Kim smirked. Maka's eyes widened and she could feel her face run hot. ''Whaa! No! I mean sure, he's a nice guy and everything and he's like my best friend but uh no...'' Maka looked away and Kim giggled. ''Ahhh I see.'' she laughed and Maka pouted she knew she wasn't believing her. ''Anyways. What kind of dress do you have in mind?'' Kim asked, showing her through the masses of fabric. ''I think something simple suits me.'' Maka said, looking at the gorgeous masterpieces.

''Okay... any special color?'' Kim asked, pulling out some dresses with ruffles and some bows. ''I think red is a nice color.'' she said shyly. She just simply couldn't imagine herself in one of those dresses. They looked like a rich and pretty princess would wear those for a ball or something. Kim nodded and put the other dresses away. One was left over. It had a crimson red color, black ruffles at the end and bows on the thick straps. It was simple, still beautiful. Maka thought it was a bit too dark for summer but she liked it and she didn't care if it wasn't suited for summer.

''Try it on.'' Kim insisted and shoved her into the changing cabin, Maka yelping from the surprising movements.

She put the dress on, changed her plain hair into some fancy-looking hairstyle and Kim made some curls into her hair and fixed her bangs with some hair clips. ''You look absolutely beautiful.'' Kim smiled, hands in front of her chest, she herself bouncing up and down out of joy. Maka took a look in the mirror. She really did look different with her hair out of it's childish pigails and the dress hugging her slim figure and making the best out of her not-so-developed chest. Maka smiled in the mirror. She was good to go now.

''Soul, she's ready!'' Kim called out of the door and Maka's worry reappeared. What if she wasn't pretty enough. What if her manners were unappropriate? What if she lost her temper again? All her thoughts were washed away as Soul came through the door looking at her with wide eyes. ''I-I think it'll do just fine.'' he said, looking away. Was that a compliment? Maka didn't know but she was fine now because he said it was okay. Soul had the ability to calm Maka instantly and Maka her laugh about everything.

She followed him into the big black car, which drove them to a big villa on a green piece of land. ''Soul! My dear!'' someone called in a cheery voice. ''It's so nice to see you.'' Soul was hugged and kissed on the cheek by an old lady in a brown dress and big hat.

''And who do we have here?''

she moved over to Maka and she smiled. This woman seemed very nice. ''Granny, this is Maka Albarn. Maka, this is my grandmother, Louise Evans.'' ''Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' Maka smiled, holding out her hand. ''It's so nice to see a new face around once in a while.'' The woman smiled and shook her hand. ''Let's go inside for some tea, shall we?'' the old woman laughed and took Maka by the and, dragging her into the big white mansion, which was surrounded by green trees and lots of flowers. There even was a fountain a few meters away from the big door.

Maka felt like she was in some kind of fairy tale.

They all sat down on a large table on which cake in all kind of sorts and tea was served. ''Tell me about you, Maka. What do your parents do?'' The old woman looked at her expecting something interesting. Maka was a little scared that she wasn't good enough. ''My father represents Lord Death for other companies and such things. My mother is not with us anymore.'' Maka said, feeling a little awkward.

''Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry.'' the lady said. ''Is her name Kami?'' she asked and Maka's head shot up. ''You know her?'' The woman nodded. ''Yes, she was a little wirlwind, always energetic. Kind of a tomboy, but always polite and determinded. You look a lot like her.'' the woman smiled and Maka felt a single tear hit her cheek. Lady Louise stroke it away. ''Don't cry, I'm sure she loves you a lot. You must miss her.'' she said, smiling sympathetically at her and Maka nodded, leaning into the warm hand. Soul stared at her for a second and smiled.

The mood lifted after a while. Maka found out that the lady was a lot like her. She had visited a lot of countries when she was young and Maka liked her optimism. They had some lovely conversations and Maka got to know some of Soul's uncles and aunts as well. Most of them had white or black hair. She was impressed to see so many white heads because she always thought Soul had dyed his hair. She sometimes had to search for him because there was so much white and every man had a suit on, so Soul was hard to find.

She bumped into someone who was a lot smaller than her. ''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Maka stuttered, turning around quickly. She met her green eyes with red ones. ''Oh hello there.'' Maka smiled and the shy boy with white hair looked at her shyly, smiling a little. ''Are you lost?'' The boy asked and Maka giggled. He was really cute and kind of reminded Maka of Soul. ''Yeah, I think I am.'' she smiled. ''I'm looking for Soul, have you seen him?'' she asked and the boy grinned, his teeth were normal shaped. There only could be one shark boy. Maka laughed at the thought. ''I think he'll be in the garden, follow me.'' The boy said politely, taking her hand and slowly walking with her towards the back door. Maka was amazed by the long corridors that flew through the house. The walls were mostly white or brown, pictures and vases decorating the emptiness.

They soon found their way out but Soul was nowhere to be seen. ''I'm sorry, I was so sure he was out here.'' the boy said and he looked at the ground. Maka leaned down to him and kissed his cheek. ''It's okay, thanks anyways.'' she said and the young boy blushed. ''What is your name?'' Maka asked and the boy smiled. ''Mathew, but you can call me Mat.'' the boy said proudly and Maka shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you, Mat. My name is Maka.'' the boy looked at her surprised.

''Why are you so nice to me? Normally people tell me to go away.'' The boy looked at her with big eyes and Maka just couldn't resist. She pulled the little guy into a hug and stroke his hair. ''Because you're a nice person.'' Maka smiled. ''You wanna play with me?'' The boy smiled, dragging her towards a large pavilion. ''Sure.'' she laughed. They sat down on a large bench in white color, which was shapes like a 'u' and a little table in the middle. ''So what do you wanna play?'' Maka asked, leaning her arms on the table. ''How about chess?'' Maka nodded and the boy ran into the house to get the game.

Maka waited patiently and all of a sudden someone stood behind her. Maka yelped in surprise and turned around to see who it was and found a snickering Soul behind her. ''Soul! There you are.'' she said, now smiling. ''Yup, it was too crowded in there. What the hell are you doing?'' he grinned. ''Just making a little boy happy.'' she grinned cheekily. Soul smiled at her. That was the Maka he knew, kind, childish and cheeky.

The boy returned with the chess game and placed it onto the table. ''Soul!'' the boy shouted, giving him a high five. ''Hey Mat, how's it going?'' Soul grinned. ''I got my first kiss today!'' he grinned proudly. Must be a family thing, Maka laughed. ''Really, from who?'' Soul smiled, not believing what he said. Mat pointed towards Maka, who was now laughing. Soul's jaw dropped. ''You know him for one day and you kiss him? Really Maka.'' he laughed and the other two joined. ''Why won't you kiss me? We know each other longer.'' he laughed, not exprecting anything.

Maka smirked and kissed him on the cheek. ''There.'' she said and turned around quickly to start the game because she was now blushing like crazy, realizing her actions. Soul had a blush on his cheeks as well. This woman seemed to always be able to pull out a surprise.

''Let's start!''

Maka announced and they played a round of chess. The boy won and Maka was impressed how well he was at this game. Everyone here seemed to have a secret talent. For Soul it was playing the piano and surfing, for this boy chess and Soul told her his brother played the violin. Maka thought she was good at nothing.

Maka soon left the mansion together with Soul, saying goodbye to everyone and driving back to Soul's house.

-at Soul's house-

''Here's the dress. Thanks for taking me with you it was fun.'' Maka said, handing him the dress back, now wearing her old clothes. ''No problem, thanks for comming with me. My family's a bit... odd.'' Soul said, getting closer to her. Maka smiled. ''No they're wonderful. I'm just surprised that that is actually your natural hair color.'' she laughed and Soul pouted. ''You thought I dyed it this way!?'' he yelled and Maka laughed even harder and nodded. He sighed. ''Anyways, see you tomorrow.'' he said, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a tight hug. Maka had no time to react because in a part of a second Soul let go and pulled her out of his house, smiling at her. ''Sid'll drive you home. Bye.'' he said, closing the door.

And with that Maka drove home.


	8. Big decision

**Note:**** Hello! First thank you guys for your reviews. Since I wanted this story to be a little fluffier I added some other themes than just surfing (like in the chapter before). I hope you don't mind. Sorry again for mistakes such as spelling, grammar or just my lacking knowledge of things lol.**

**Inspiratiooon: Perfume, Harvest Moon Animal Parade OST, Namie Amuro, DJ Amaya and more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Big decision**

-Next week- -Maka's POV-

Soul and I haven't met since the meeting with his family. I hope he didn't get into any trouble because of me. Since that day I've been practicing on my own, doing land exercises to gain some more strength and balance to not always fall over and get laughed at by him. I was kinda surprised when he called me and told me he won't come to the beach for a few days. I shrugged the thought off and finished my exercises.

Since there was no one to practice with me I thought it might be good to just go for a swim once in a while. The weather wasn't on my side anyways so why not.

I jumped into the water, leaving my freshly waxed board behind. I had brought my swimming goggles with me because Papa said the water was too dangerous to surf today because of the incoming tide so I just swam around, diving around and looking out for pretty fishes and other interesting things.

I swam to my favorite place of the beach, a little cave inside of a big rock about 300 meters away from our usual surfing place, it would've been too risky to surf near that rock because of obvious reasons.

I jumped around in the warm water trying to not get hurt by the sharp stones and rocks. I reached the inside of the cave, which was covered in seaweed, shells and other plants and animals. It was a nice little hideout in which I sometimes just hung around when I was sad or bored, since at home my annoying father waited for me.

I was surprised and shocked to notice just how much I missed the silly albino guy. Normally I would've gotten used to it in no time but now that basically everyone was gone, once the girs with Kid and Blackstar on vacation and Soul because of whatever. I mean like seriously! Couln't at least some of them decide to not travel away when the others do?

I sighed and sat up on a smooth and flat rock to think. Some little fishes swam around my feet. I was glad that there were no jellyfishes that could hurt me even tough I still thought they were pretty with their soft and dark colors moving so gently through the water. I smiled at the thought. Soul had rescued me from that, I was glad he found me and he didn't even hestinate to get me out of there. I was glad that I got to meet him. I wondered if Soul had a girlfriend. ''Whait whait whait! Stop thinking those things!'' I told myself, putting my hands to my cheeks, shutting my eyes and feeling the blush creep up my face. Dammit! I thought and the fishes swam away quickly as my feet moved. It was getting dark inside the cave and I decided to swim back before the water go too high from the tide.

As I slowly moved out of the cave I saw some people standing near my board, taking a look at it. ''Hey, what umm do you want with my board?'' I said, running over to my blue-white surfboard. ''Just looking, gurl.'' A pale guy said grinning. ''Humph.'' I exhaled, grabbed my board and walked away as a hand on my wrist stopped me. I hate such things I thought and the boy started talking again.

''Hey, babe, what's your name? Don't you wanna play with us?'' he laughed and his two friends, who were also boys, grinned and laughed as well. ''No thank you and now please let me go.'' I said, getting angry but also scared, I told myself to not look afraid. ''Awww dont be like that. We just wanna talk you know?'' he said, tightening his grip on my hand. ''Let me go. NOW!'' I said, trying to rip my wrist away but he didn't let go.

''I told you to stay here!'' the strange guy with black hair yelled and he and his friends got angry expressions on their faces as well. Shit! I had to get out of here. I thought and looked for something that might catch their attention. I pointed towards the water with a surprised expression and yelled: ''Ohh my gosh! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!''

They looked away for a second and I tried to run but it didn't work. ''Hey hey hey. Not so fast! Trying to run huh? I think you need to be punished.'' The weirdo smirked and I got seriously anxious.

The other guy now tried to move me away as I kicked and punched as much as I could, screaming for help. I knew it wasn't very cool to do that and everything but I had nothing left to do. What if I was raped by them or something?

I heard some fast footsteps and just hoped for someone to come and help me. To stop those creeps I lay myself on the sand, making myself so heavy that they could only dragg me with them. Someone punched into the weirdo's face and pulled me away from the other two guys. I saw a flash of white and suddenly everyone of them lay on the ground with bleeding noses or other bruises. ''Don't touch her!'' I recognized that voice and nearly started crying as I noticed it was Soul who just rescued me once again. ''Soul...'' I said quietly and he smile down at me, shoving me behind him as the creepy guys stood up to pack him back. Soul wore knee-high shorts and an orange t-shirt on which I clung to as he tried to protect me.

''Give the girl back, punk.'' the 'leader' I called him of their little gang pointed towards me, wiping away blood from his nose.

''What do you want from her?'' Soul growled at him, bearing his teeth.

The boy was taked aback from his pointy shark teeth but got himself together and ran towards Soul to punch him, which he easily dodged and he slammed hin back into the yellow-white sand. I was pretty impressed. Not many people could fight like that. I wondered if he had karate lessons or something when he was younger or still has. I looked at Soul's hand to see that his knuckles were bleeding.

He looked at me and back to the three idiots. ''Don't mess with me. Now leave and don't come back.'' Soul yelled and the two friends of the leader backed away whining like little babies and the leader got up, growling and stomping away. I hugged Soul tightly and he was a little taken aback but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

''Thanks for saving me again.'' I smiled at him.

''Sure thing.'' he grinned. I missed him. A lot.

''Your hand is bleeding, come on.'' Im pulled away, searched for his hand and dragged him to my house, looking for bandaids in our cupboards.

Soul in the meanwhile was sitting at our dining table slurping on some lemonade I made this morning. ''It's fine Maka, it doesn't even hurt.'' Soul complained over my worrying but I insisted and sat down to clean his wound. ''Nope. This is my fault once again and it wont heal well if you leave it like that.'' I said and he stared at me for a moment. I stared back at him. ''What?'' I spat, surprised about my harsh voice.

''Oh, nothing. Why are you so angry?'' he asked me. ''Sorry, I am just a little pissed that I got you into trouble again.'' I muttered as I finished my work. Soul just shook his head and patted me on the head with his other hand.

''Nope. It wasn't your fault, those things happen all the time. Everywhere. By the way I wanted to protect you so it's fine.'' he smiled, slightly touching his injured hand and I was glad he did because I felt a VERY heavy blush catch my cheeks. ''Thanks...'' I muttered again and Soul just laughed. ''You worry way too much.'' he chuckled and took another gulp of his citrus lemonade. ''How did you know I was there anyways? I thought you were busy.'' I asked, walking in the kitchen to get a glass of water for me.

''I didn't know you were there. I just already finished my work, wanted to take a walk and boom, you were there getting attacked from some pale-skinned assholes. How do you always get into those situations?'' He laughed and I giggled. I loved his laugh. ''I was just swimming and saw those guys touching my surfboard that's how it started.

What work did you have to do these days?'' I looked at him, expecting something super special. ''Oh just, you know, stuff.'' he said and I got suspicious. ''Oh come on, tell me.'' I giggled, placing my head on my hand. '' 'Kay. Just please don't freak out.'' he said with an awkward expression on his face. I grew a little worried. ''Uhh... okay.''

I smiled and he said: ''I was invited to go to the surf academy camp'' Soul confessed._(AN: Surf academy is actually an organization for people to learn how to surf. I use that name here as a camp for professional surfers.)_ I gasped. That camp was famous for their amazing competitions and professional surfers. I hugged Soul tighly.

''Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! I mean I shouln't be surprised because you're good- ah I mean amazing at surfing and everything and just holy! Congrats!'' I squealed and nearly crushed Soul to pieces.

He didn't seem too happy.

''What's wong?'' I giggled, sitting down and I was confused because he looked ... sad? ''Maka.'' he said and I nodded slowly. ''The camp is around four hours away from here. I won't be able to come here anymore.'' he said and my mood turned from overly happy to shocked and sad. What...? Was all I thought and looked at him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. ''Look. They invited me last week and came to their audition and said I had a lot of talent so they took me in for that camp.'' he said and I began to understand.

''The camp is in Santa Cruz. I wanted to talk to you about it earlier but I had to deal with it first and I didn't know how to tell you.'' he told me slowly for me to catch everything. Santa Cruz of all places! That was so far away! Who would teach me how to surf now? More important what would I do without my best friend?!

''Oh wow.. that really is far away.'' I said, sitting down and Soul nodded.

''I'm still thinking about going or not.'' Soul told me and me head shot up, staring at him in shock. ''What? But it's such a great opportunity for you! Why wouldn't you go?!'' I said and he just stared back at me still with that mix of sad and blank expression. ''Because I have all my friends here, Maka.'' he said and I understood him.

''Yeah but you might never get that chance again. Remember, they only take about three to five people in their camp. You could really get famous with that.'' I said. Sure I would miss him and all but I have to support my best friend don't I? I plastered a fake smile on my face, trying to hide the sadness. ''I support you whatever you do.'' I said quietly and he seemed to... was that a blush? I looked at him stunned. He never blushed. Not even close. He was always cool and bored. I couldn't understand his behaviour. It must be because of that important decision.

''Thanks. I'll think about it.'' he said, pulling me into a hug. I was surprised but soon melted against him. I would really miss this guy.

He soon left with a sad smile and a wave and I wondered where this was going. A tear escaped my eye as I saw him leave.


	9. Beautiful light

**Note:**** Hey hey guys! Hope you all had a nice week so far. I'm not sick anymore and motivated to write some SoMa yaaay! Hope this chapter is something nice for you. Be prepared for some more fluff! (evil grin) Anyways sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes as always!**

**Inspiration for today: Pop Danthology (songs), RIO OST (movie/songs)**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Beautiful light**

-Next morning-

I woke up, my body fealing heavy. I didn't feel like going out today, not after what happened yesterday.

I snuggled farther into my bed, tugging the sheets up to my nose, tears swelling up in my eyes once again. I cried the whole night, thinking about Soul leaving, going to the camp and falling in love with an amazing surfer girl. They both would become famous and I would once again stay here alone.

I looked at my watch. It was already half past 11 am and I had to get up. I showered quickly, the cold water washing my hot tears away. I changed into some comfy clothes, which was my bikini, of course (because it was a habit), light sweatpants, a loose, oversized t-shirt and my red socks. I looked at the mirror to brush my hair and put it into my usual pigtails but took a step back. I looked terrible, like a monster from some cheap horror movie.

My eyes were red and puffy, my face was all swollen and I looked as if I hadn't slept for months. I decided to just leave it be and walk into the kitchen to prepare lunch. It was too early though, so I sat on the couch, switching through the channels and stayed on whatever. It was the surfing channel, mostly for competition discussions and such but also reports about accidents and camps.

The surfing academy came into view and I was impressed how big their buildings were. There was so much luxus. Lots of light blue pools, great, big rooms, a huge cafeteria with food that looked as if someone had painted it and a golden beach with indigo-blue water. It was like a dream but thinking about Soul going there and leaving me made me sad. I watched some more.

The reporter told something about the history of the company supporting young surfers with lots of talent and such things. Some people my age came into view with huge smiles on their faces. I was jealous. One of those girls might go together with Soul.

I admitted it to myself. I was in love with that stupid boy but I didn't care.

He would leave anyways. Because... who would turn down such a chance? I sighed and turned the TV off to start cooking. Papa came back from work, gave me a kiss and stormed off to his room. I wondered what he wanted to do now. After a while he came out with a suit and I just shrugged it off. We ate in silence, his mooded seeming quite good and my mood sinking dramatically. He didn't even seem to notice me and just rushed out the door. Probably just going to one of his women again. I put the plates into the sink and lay onto the couch. I was tired.

My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

-around 4pm-

I heard a knock on my door and I opened my eyes lazily. I rubbed my eyes as I walked to the door, freezing as I saw Soul standing there with a smile. OH god! WHAT DO I DO?! I look like crap. He may not notice that I cried!

I opened the door and smiled, a little too much. ''Soul! Heeey!'' I giggled, clearly forced. Shit. ''Um hi.. you wanna come out for a walk?'' he said, scratching the back of his head, looking everywhere but my eyes. ''Uhm..sure.'' I stuttered, hoping the cold wind might cool off my face and not make it look too bad.

We walked off to the shore and I stepped into the water, the coolness refreshing my feet. I had pulled of my socks when I slept earlier. Soul joined. We just wandered around in silence, both of us with our own thoughts.

Suddenly he tapped my shoulder and I turned around, now looking into his red ruby eyes. ''Maka, can I ask you something?'' he asked and I nodded. He looked at me with serious eyes. ''Do you want me to go to that camp?'' he stared at me without blinking. I froze and felt a blush creep up my face. ''Well...'' I began and he grabbed my shoulders.

''Maka, please answer me honestly.'' he said and I nodded, breaking free as he let go slowly. ''You-I uhh...'' I sighed. ''Soul, look. It's a great chance for you. No, of course I don't want you to leave us and such but you have to think about yourself. You might get so many opportunities with that and-'' I started babbling around as he looked at me with shocked eyes, probably because I told him I don't want him to leave.

I continued my talking: ''you might get famous with it and you'll have a great life and meet so many people and just understand that I want the best for you.'' I looked at him with concerned eyes and he stared at me with the same expression.

''Maka...'' he put a hand into his hair. ''Seriously. That didn't help. I know what comes with this chance but I don't want to leave you and the others. You guys are very important to me. So please tell me what to do.'' once again he looked at me and I had to say it straight. ''Soul. I don't want you to leave. You are my best friend and I wouldn't know who could ever replace you but please think about it yourself. It's not like we won't see each other ever again, right?'' I smiled at him lightly. It was a sad smile, though.

He sighed heavily and let himself fall into the sand. I joined him. ''Maka... you idiot.'' he said. ''Hey!'' I said, sure he had a decision to make but I'm not an idiot. He smiled a little. ''I feel better now.'' he said. Well I can't take that away from him. I smiled and he closed his eyes. We listened to the waves crushing against the sand and I slowly felt my hand reaching for his head. I ruffled his hair affectionalely and he blushed and stared at me for a moment. ''What was that for?'' he asked, still surprised. ''For trusting me with your decisions.'' I smiled and he looked at me.

I sat calmly, closing my eyes and feeling the wind press against my skin. And suddenly there was something warm and soft on my cheek. My eyes flew open and I saw Soul kissing my cheek and pulling off with a smirk.

I flushed red immediately. ''That's what you get for trusting me.'' he chuckled. ''Hmpf. I won't trust you then.'' I pouted and he came closer. ''What you didn't like it? Awwww...'' he pouted sadly and I giggled. He was so cute sometimes. I didn't notice that I said that aloud. Fuck.

He grinned at me and once again my face turned red. This really had to stop. ''Ahh so you think I'm cute?!'' He smirked at me. I started stuttering: ''W-well yes. Sometimes.'' I stared at him and saw his expression switch from cocky to shocked and embarassed. He didn't expect that. I thought and he blushed furiously. I giggled.

Soon we walked around again, throwing little rocks into the water.

I asked Soul if he wore swimclothes and he nodded. I pulled my clothes of and told him to do the same. He looked at me very suspiciously but did what I said. We threw our things onto the big rock and slowly got into the freezing water. I hissed: ''Ahh so cold!'' Soul chuckled and splashed water ito my face. ''Argh fuck you!'' I yelled, the water cooling my body. Soul chuckled. ''For a lady you sure swear a lot.'' he fell into the water as I pushed him. Serves him right. He swam towards me, pulling me down with him.

We soon came back to the surface, panting and laughing like morons. ''Enough fun. Come with me!'' I said, pointing towards the little cave on the other side of the rock. The water wasn't so high anymore so you could easily enter it. He nodded and followed me. We sat down on the big rock I always layed on and the fishes began swirling around our feet. ''Wow. Cool hideout you have here.'' he grinned and I smiled proudly.

''Hey, will you really go to that camp?'' I asked, sad tones hitting my voice. He shot his head at me. ''I won't if you don't want me to.'' he said sharply but clear and I looked at him in shock. ''What!? You want me to decide YOUR future?! Are you crazy or somethin, boy?'' I squeaked and he smiled.

''Yes and depends.'' he grinned and I just facepalmed. He was like a little kid sometimes.

''I don't want you to leave me. But I also want you to leave because it's the best for you... I think, guess. argh! Don't push those decisions on me.'' I told him, moving my face into my hands. He touched my shoulder. ''Thanks. That's an acceptable answer.'' he smiled at me. ''Wonderful!'' I shouted sarcastically and he laughed.

Soon the sun moved down the sky and the water and the city turned into a gold-red paradise. It wasn't so hot anymore, either. We decided to go out of the cave and swim a little to get warm again since it was very cold in the cave and the water might've warmed up a bit by now.

Soul walked deaper into the water and I tried to catch up with him but it was tiring to swim with him since he was so tall and he could easily stand in the deep water. But me with my 5'5 couldn't even compare to his 5'9.

He slung his arms around my legs and walked with me on his right arm into the water. Deeper and deeper until only his head and part of his shoulders stuck out. I was freezing from the wind and decided to go into the water as well. I asked Soul to put me down and he put his hands onto the sides of my waist to not let me drown and I blushed. He smiled a little at me and I smiled back. I couldn't stand the possibility of losing him. Soul seemed to notice my sadness because he hugged me. I hugged him back. We seemed to understand each other without words. He was like my soul mate.

The orange light illuminated his hair and it shone in a soft tone and the water on his skin reflected the redish light. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. He seemed a bit stunned because his wide eyes pierced into mine. I looked at him a little confused and started to slowly look away as my heart started to beat faster. He pulled me closer and I looked back at him. I closed my eyes and let it happen.

-Soul's POV-

God she looked so pretty. She didn't want me to leave and that was all I wanted to hear.

I leaned closer as the red light was reflected from her soft skin and her green forest eyes stared up into mine. I narrowed my eyes and came a little closer. Did she want this, too? Was the only question that came into my mind that moment. She came closer shyly and closed her eyes. She wanted this. Or so it seemed. I took my chance and got closer.

If someone would stop me now I would punch that someone into the face. I pulled her waist closer to me and kissed her soft lips. I practically felt how much it sparked between us. I had never felt so complete before. I pulled back after a few seconds and she pressed her lips to mine in return. Oh my god she wanted this, too. So she did have a thing for me.

A huge wave of relief swallowed me and I was drunk from her flowery scent, hugging her tightly. I felt her smile all so slightly against my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, too.

I took her out of the water and we both dried ourself and hold hands for the rest of the walk. ''Maka I-uhh... I won't leave you, you know?'' I said, looking at her a bit shyly. She shot me a look. ''W-what but-'' I cut her off with a quick kiss. ''I want to stay here. With you and the gang. I would only regret going away. Ah right! By the way, I like you, Maka Albarn.'' I grinned at her blush. So cute.

She smiled soon after and hugged me. ''I like you too, Soul.'' She sighed happily and I snuggled into her shoulder. She smelled so good. ''Mmm... Maka you smell nice.'' I muttered and she giggled. How I loved that voice. I walked her home, giving her a long, nice kiss as a goodbye. She smiled and waved before going into her house. I was satisfied with myself and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I walked home grinning like and idiot.


	10. First date

**Note:**** Hi guys! Thanks for your favs, follows and reviews! Please review some more on my fluff, since I haven't been writing for that long. Sorry as always for mistakes and short chapters.**

**Inspirtation: Daft punk, Nurarihyon no Mago OP2 , Madness (songs) and Step up 3(movie), etc.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**First date**

-Next day- -Soul's POV-

I couldn't wait to practice with Maka. I woke up early at 5am or so because of all the excitement. DAMN so NOT cool! I should just let her be the one to be excited. Well I like her so what did I exprect anyways?

I grinned to myself and heard someone running towards the beach. Maka. I smiled and walked towards her. ''Hey Soul!'' she smiled with her board in her hand. ''Hey.'' I gave her a kiss. I hoped for more, though.

We put our clothes off and jumped into the cold water, leaving footprints in the sand. We swam a little further out. It was time to practice again. Maka said she hadn't trained that much these days so we had to do some catch-up.

We started observing the waves for anything wrong and started paddling after a while. Maka took the forst wave and I watched her from a save distance. She glided on the waves, moving her body in smooth lines and circles. Her hair waved in the wind that came from the sea and she didn't fall off this time. I clapped as she swam over to me. ''Very nice, just try to hold it a little longer next time.'' I said, helping her up and she smiled at me. Now it was my turn.

I paddled faster and faster towards the wave I chose, catching the right moment to get up and slided along the surface as water splashed around my feet. It didn't work so well, tough because I was swallowed by a ton of water in no time and gasped as I came to the surface.

''Soul! Are you okay?'' I heard Maka yell from afar and I gave her a thumps-up. We swam some more just to train our strenght since I was a little frustrated about my failure. We got back to the shore.

''Don't worry, next time it'll go better.'' Maka said, placing a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her. She always made me feel better I should return something to her.

I placed my hands on her waist as she walked away and then turned around. ''Soul?'' she said with innocent eyes. Okay, be cool, no nosebleeds, no nothing. I moved my hands a little deeper on her hips and she seemed a little embarassed since she blushed. But I just thought that was the most adorable thing in the world and pushed her towards me. I whispered something in her ear: ''Maka, I like you.''

She nodded and giggled. ''I like you too, Soul.'' she said and wrapped her arms around my neck, looking into my eyes. Her emeralds sparkled and her hair was dripping wet. I smirked at her and nipped at her bottom lip. She kissed back and I started to roll my tongue over her lip. She backed away at first but opened up and kissed me with the same force.

We parted, panting slightly and she smiled at me, still blushing.

We sat on the sand, watching the ocean for a little until we were dry and we walked into town. Maka heard her phone ring and picked it up. It was Liz. (bold=Liz, normal=Maka,Soul)

''Hello?''

**''Maka! Hey it's Liz here.''**

''Oh hey how's your vacation?''

**''Pretty good, how are you and Soul?''**

''Well... nice I guess right, Soul?'' Maka hands the phone to me.

''Hey Liz, whats up?'' I said in my cool voice.

**''Soul! Hey there. Uhhh how are you?''**

''Pretty good, I guess.''

**''Wait a sec, why are you and Maka together?''**

''Well we were surfing and now we're on a date and-'' Soul was cut off.

**''YOU GUYS ARE ON A WHAT?!''**

''Uhh...''

**''KID! Give me ten bucks they're dating!''**

Liz screamed.

Maka and I heard a loud 'dammit' in the background.

**''Yuuush. Then I don't want to disturb you. See ya later.''**

with that she hung up.

''Well well. I guess they thought we belong together huh?'' I smirked, handing Maka the phone, who snapped it from his hand. ''S-shut up. It's not like I liked you before or something.'' she blushed. I ruffled her hair and chuckled. ''Of course you didn't.'' I walked away laughing and she ran behind me screaming that she didn't do anything and such.

We walked through a few shops, me making sure Maka chose cute clothes (and short ones of course) and trying them on.

She came out of one of the cabins with a white dress on. It had red polka dots all over and it looked very cute on her.

''How's this one?'' she asked, spinning around, making the bottom of the dress fly around her toned legs.

''It looks cute.'' I grinned and she smiled. ''I'll take it then.'' she said and got to the cashier to pay but I gave him the money first. She looked at me stunned. ''Soul? What are you doing?'' she asked, looking up at me. She was so adorable. I smiled to her and bended down, placing a kiss on her nose. ''Just doing something a good boyfriend would do.'' I laughed and she blushed at the word 'boyfriend'. I thought I might be her first boyfriend so I wanted to make this special for her. I'll go ask her about that later.

We went out and got into H&M to get some clothes for me. Maka threw various shirts and pants at me, forcing me to put them on.

I stalked off in white whorts and black t-shirt. She shook her head. ''Nope, it doesn't suit you.'' she said, handing me the next outfit. I sighed and walked back into the white cabin, trying on the next. I walked out in black shorts, that went to my knees and a red top with the words california and the number 4242564 on top in white letters.

She grinned and placed a necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain-like, long strap with a tag at the end with a so called 'soul' (like the one on Maka's board without the wings) carved in it.

''Looks nice.'' she patted my chest and I grinned, catching her lips. She was surprised but giggled. ''What do you think?'' she asked me and I nodded. It looked cool, actually. ''Okay then change and then let's get some ice-cream.'' she cheered and I gave her a thumps-up and changed.

We paid for my clothes and walked around, holding hands, fingers entwined. We had left our clothes at her place and headed to a new cafe' in town. A waiter around our age walked towards us.

''What can I get you today?'' the waiter smiled and got closer to Maka, glancing at her. ''Some vanilla ice cream for me and a soda for the guy over there.'' she giggled, pointing at me. I glared at the guy, who didn't seem to notice. ''Right away!'' he stormed off and came back only a few minutes later. ''Here you go.'' he said, placing the drink and ice-cream on the table. When he left he 'accidentally' knocked my soda over onto Maka's white shirt, which was now slightly brown.

With a squeak she got up, trying to not get all wet. It didn't work. ''Oh god! I'm so sorry!'' the waiter freaked out. ''Let me get you something to dry.'' he said grabbing Maka's shoulder and she nodded, going with him. I noticed the waiter's smirk and followed immediately. ''You need help in there?'' he grinned and pushed the door to the bathroom open a little. Maka screamed high-pitched and I pushed him away. ''Hey, don't peek on my girlfriend okay?!'' I snapped at him and his expression turned to scared in less than a second as he saw my teeth.

At least they were good for that.

He stomped off in a hurry and I turned towards the door again. ''Maka, are you okay in there?'' I asked and she stuttered: ''Y-yeah. It's just that my blouse is soaked and you can see through it since it's white so... uh... you know?'' she said awkwardly and I got in, closing the door behind me. ''Ahh Soul what are you doing?'' she squeaked but I had turned around to not see her in her underwear. Even though I wouldn't say no if she gave me the permission. ''You need something to wear, right? So here.'' I said, pulling my t-shirt off and handed it to her, my eyes closed. ''T-thanks.'' she stammered and told me to open my eyes after a few seconds.

There she was, blushing heavily, my shirt on her, covering her whole body, only leaving a little of her short shorts show. ''C-can you give me my bag?'' she said and I handed it over to her, I took it with me just in case. She put her wet shirt into her bag. I was wondering why she didn't look at me and as I looked down I noticed it.

I was shirtless. How in the world could I forget THAT?! I shrugged. It was summer and people without shirts were walking around, anyways so it didn't matter. It made Maka blush, too so it was a nice thing.

''Wanna go?'' I asked, taking her hand and she nodded quietly. We walked to our familiar little spot in the woods.

''Wow, I haven't been here for long.'' she smiled, glancing once again at the trees and water, that rushed with it's sparkling glory through the rocks and little stones.

I nodded. ''Yeah, has been a while, hasn't it?'' I lay onto the grass and she lay down as well, placing her head on my shoulder. She sighed happily and I played with one of her pigtails.

She fell asleep soon and I looked at my watch. ''Geez, it's only 5:09 pm, idiot.'' I chuckled, making soft strokes on her back, making her snuggle even closer to me.

''mhmmm...'' she mumbled and I laughed quietly. So cute.

I kissed her forehead. A little nap won't hurt, right? I thought to myself and fell asleep, too. This place never failed to lull us to sleep, I noticed and dreamed of Maka.

''Soul!'' I grinned. ''Soul! Wake up.'' I heard someone say. Huh? I opened my eyes to see something green. So close! I kissed her and she laughed afterwards. ''Don't attack me like that!'' she pouted, trying to hide her grin which made me grin, too. I kissed her again, this time more passionate and longer.

She kissed me back and we lay a little longer on the green grass.


	11. Memories

**Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update these days. I wasn't very inspired, that's why. Thanks for your reviews, faves and all that. I'm also sorry for time-jumps and such, just ignore them xD (and also sorry for the usual spelling and gramar mistakes). Hope you all had a nice week.**

**Inspiration for today: High school musical (yes I really mean that cliche movie that is totally dumb but it has nice oldschool music so please dont judge me xDD) (movie/songs) and Rihanna and more.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Memories**

Maka and Soul met up one more time at the beach before the next competition started.

''I'm going to be better than eer before. They'll shit their pants when they see me!'' Soul snickered. ''Did you practice new moves?'' Maka asked him, walking next to him to the check-in stand. ''Yeah, you'll see later.'' he said and she nodded.

Soul stretched at the beach and Maka got them some drinks to calm herself and Soul down. A lot of famous surfers were there and also some of the people from the academy. One of the judges was the mentor of one of the groups of the camp.

''Are you going to be okay?'' the green-eyed girl asked her boyfriends, bowing down to give him his drink. ''Of course I will. Sure they are difficult and all but hey, did I ever lose a competition?'' the albino grinned and Maka felt a little better but was still worried about him.

The competition started soon and five of the surfers gathered at the shore right before the blue water with their boards. Most of the surfers were older than Soul or from the academy, so he needed lots of luck to win this time, too.

With a signal from the judges they were allowed to go into the water and all of them paddled fast to geet the best waves. One guy, called Free with dark hair and a blind eye seemed to want to block him from the good waves so Soul drifted more to the right to avoid him. Free went to the right as well and blocked him again, grinning evily at him. What the hell was up with him? Soul thought and drifted even more to the right. If he wasn't careful enough he might get too close to the rocks and Soul remembered the last time what happened with the rocks...

-Flashback-

Soul went to the right, close to the sharp rocks that sticked out of the indigo-blue water. He was 14 now and tried new surfing moves.

''Soul! Come back, it's too dangerous!'' some of his friends called, waving to him to call him back. He didn't seem to hear from the howling wind that swished around his ears and he was too excited to notice anything. There was only him, his board and the water. Nobody could stop him.

He moved to one of the waves, catching his balance and surfing even more into the dangerous zone. He didn't notice the dark rocks that were underneath him because the water had swallowed them when the wave had began to form itself into a curled shape. Soul's balance was pretty good but then he noticed the dark shade of gray and brown beneathe him and he started to panic. He was afraid that his board might scratch at the rock so when the wave was about to swallow him he jumped.

Wrong decision.

Soul woke up in Dr. Stein's care, laying on a hospital bed in one of his rooms.

''Where am I?'' He asked, still tired from his operation that Stein and Marie had to do when he was pierced by the hard stones. Kim, Kilik and Ox had tried to rescue him out oof the water before some more damage could be caused and after that they brought him to Stein.

''You're at Stein's. We took you in when you crashed on the rocks. You were in quite danger, Soul.'' Marie said, who now sat next to him.

''Oh... I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble.'' He managed to say and Marie nodded and left for him to sleep.

After a while Soul managed to get out of the clinic and he had now a big scar running from his shoulder to the bottom of his waist. It was a nasty scar but it looked cool, so Soul didn't mind.

What did affect him was the fear to go back to those rocks again. He started surfing half a year later because he was scared of the water.

-End of flashback-

Soul tried to drift to the left but Free still moved him further away. Panic caught him and they started moving against each other with their boards, Soul trying to go back to the save area and Free dragging him to the right.

Chatting began to be heard at the beach as people had worried looks on their faces and feared for the boy's health. Maka was nearly crying now, being worried over her boyfriend. Soul had told her the story of his scar and how he was afraid to go to the rocks when she took him with her so she ran towards the stands where the judges had their places and asked them for help.

In the meanwhile Soul and Free got agressive and pushed each other nearly off their boards. They were now awfully close to one of the rocks that started to peek out of the water. The other surfers had stopped when one of the judges yelled for them to stop surfing and they now watched the situation with worried looks as well. One of them started swimming towards them to tell them to stop but when he arrived they already fell off and Free got to the surface.

Soul was no where to be seen and everyone got into huge panic. Maka stood there, hands over her mouth, eyes wide. She had to do something. If she wouldn't do something quick he'd drown. That got Maka going and she ran towards the spot to start swimming. Her breath was fast and she paddled so fast her arms and legs started to hurt but she couln't give up now.

She started diving and searched for him. Soul's rope was tangled around one of the rocks and his foot was impacted in some of the stones. He still seemed to be conscious but Maka had to act fast. She started tugging at his foot and rope to get him lose. Soul lost more and more of his air and Maka finally got him out. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up with her.

They both coughed out the water they swallowed in the process and Maka drew him with her to the shore. Helpers came to get the water out of the red-eyed boy and Maka sat next to him, hoping he was going to be alright. After a while Soul coughed out the water and sat up.

The people around sighed in relief and Maka hugged him will all her strength, happy that he was alright. Soul smiled at her dramatic actions but hugged her back and a loud 'Awwwwww' came from the crowds. The judges announced that Free was discalified and he stomped away, dragging his friends with him.

The judges said that because it was not Soul's fault he would participate in the next round. Soul nodded and he prepared for the next round, which was better than the one before. With various flips and swings he managed to splash the water in beautiful circle-like forms and the light reflected on the surface. The crowd cheered his name and the judges wrote notes down.

He left the others in his shadow and soon became the star of the competition. Maka jumped up and down, clapping and shouting for him. Soul grinned at that and gave the crowd some more. The other surfers tried to copy but no one could reach his level. The music from the beach ringed in his ears and he moved with the beat, swishing and turning around, earning shouts from the people which made him smirk.

His performance was now over and everyone went crazy, yelling his name in several tones and beats, the judges giving him lots of points for his great show. It was not about the different tricks you had to do. It was about the whole performance and how much confidence you put into it. Soul got to the bay and Maka hugged and overfloated him with kisses. He was happy now and his fear from before had disappeared. He won third place, though because of the things in the first round and some others from the camp were just as good as him or even better.

Soul didn't really mind, tough because he was not injured and Maka was proud of him. That was all he needed.

After celebrating some more on the beach they got home. Soul was drunk and Maka dragged him into her house. She didn't know what to do with him, because she did not have a key for his house and she did not remember the way to his home so the only option was keeping him at her place.

Soul chuckled all the way, laying half way on her shoulder and his legs moving slowly. He was pretty heavy, Maka noticed and was tired when she let him plop on the couch. She sighed and got him a glass of water. He drank it with big gulps and Maka just hoped that her father wasn't coming home today. He was often away from home so Maka could basically do what she wanted.

When Soul was finished drinking his water he grabbed Maka's waist with both of his hands and pushed her down in front of him onto the couch and hugged her from behind, resting his head between her neck and her shoulder. ''Soul, what are you doing?'' Maka asked, her face red from embarassmet. ''Mhhh... cuddling.'' he laughed and snuggled even closer.

Maka could smell the alcohol. Soul had gotten into a drinking competition before even though he was not allowed to drink that much actually so Maka told him to take it easy. She knew it wasn't a good idea but no one would stop the albino when it got to pride and coolness. He overdid it and now needed her help.

She sighed and tried to relax. He would never do anything to her that she did not want him to do so she calmed down. She smiled at him and patted his head on which he replied with a groan and she laughed. They spent a few hours of cuddling and watching TV and Soul's head was not that cloudy anymore so he got bored from all the sitting.

And because of that he started kissing Maka's soft skin on her neck and she jumped from the contact. ''S-Soul..'' she said, turning her head to look at him. He tightened his grip on her and kissed all the way up to her mouth. They had a nice french kissing session and pulled back after a while, panting and red-faced. Soul backed up from her because he did not wanted to do anything that might hurt her. She did not seem to mind so she kissed him again and he did not hold back. They started kissing and tugging again, her hands in his snow-white hair and his hands laying on her hips.

In that moment her father stepped through the door and both of them jumped, turning their heads to the door with wide eyes, where her father stood, wide-eyed as well and letting his bag fall. ''Papa...!'' Maka got up and tried to calm him down but it was too late. Spirit stormed towards her boyfriends and yelled at him. ''What in the world do you want from my little girl?!Get out NOW! OCTOPUSHEAD!" he shouted and Soul got up to leave in a hurry.

Maka, now angry as well, Maka chopped him with all her might and ran into her room, crying. Why could her father never let her do anything she wanted? Maka ran up the stairs and opened her window.

Soul stood in front of her house. She let a rope down that she used to escape when her Papa didn't let her out to spend time with her friends at night because he thought it was too dangerous. Soul climped up into her room and she hugged him tightly. ''Sorry about that. He can be nice but he is very overprotective.'' she mumbled into his shirt and he just smiled. ''It's alright. It was just embarassing.'' he laughed and patted her head and she flushed red and groaned, which only made him laugh harder. Maka locked the door and they both got into her bed. Soul hugged her close to him and she snuggled into his chest. They would worry about everything tomorrow and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	12. Spending time together

**Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Hope you enjoy anyways. As always sorry for any mistakes.**

**Inspiration: Andy Sixx, Bastille, Aura Dione and more.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Spending time together**

Maka opened her eyes to meet blood red. She smiled and remembered her boyfriend, who was currently laying next to her, stroking her cheek. ''Morning...'' she mumbled and he smirked. ''Good morning, beautiful.'' They got up and Maka changed into some new clothes in her bathroom. Soon they heard her father knocking at the door, shouting things that didn't bother her much. They climbed out the window and headed to the beach to cool their heads.

Soul took her hand and only released her when they were surfing. Maka noticed that he could be very overprotective. Sometimes when they would go out and eat she noticed him glaring at the waiters that tried to flirt with the blonde and she couldn't help but smile.

They trained just as always, splashing water at each other, not taking everything too seriously. Their friends would come back tomorrow from their vacations and they'd be back together. Tsubaki and Liz had called some times but she still missed the company of girls around so she looked forward to their return.

The water was colder than normal so Soul and Maka stepped out, drying themselfes with towels, pushing them into their bags and going for a walk. The wind had been very strong, too so it was difficult to hold yourself on the board properly.

''Soo...what do you wanna do?'' Maka asked, taking his hand in hers. He shrugged. ''Dunno but maybe just go for a drink or so.'' he said and she agreed, both of them walking to a bar near the beach. That was what Maka loved about this town. Everything was near her house and the beach so it was easily to reach and she didn't have to walk very far. Soul had a motorbike for himself but Maka always refused to get onto it because she thought it was a 'killermashine' so Soul stopped asking her to sit on it.

They greeted the guy that was running the bar, a 40 year old man with a beard and dark hair. He also sometimes wore glasses. His name was Joe. ''Hey Joe, what's up?'' Soul greeted, dragging Maka with him through the door. She had never been drinking before in a bar so she was a little scared of the men that sat on the tables, grinning at her. ''Oh! What a surprise. How are you Soul? I haven't seen you around a lot.'' he said with a smile, while he was cleaning a glass with a towel. '' 'm fine. Meet my girlfriend, Maka Albarn. Maka this is Joe.'' Soul made a motion with his hand towards Joe, who reached his worker-hand towards her. ''Nice to meet you there, little sprout.'' the man laughed and Maka giggled at her new nickname.

''Nice to meet you, sir.'' she answered politely. ''Oh please, just call me Joe.'' he laughed again. He had the voice of an old seaman. Maka liked the man, he was very kind. ''Meet my son, Mifune.'' Joe said, pointing towards a guy with light hair and a bored expression on his face. (AN: In this story Mifune and Angela live with Joe, Mifune's father. Mifune found Angela and took her in.) ''Hello. I'm Minfune and this is Angela. We take care of her.'' he said and a little girl with short, brown hair and redish eyes showed up. She stared at the girl and ran to Soul.

''Souly Souly! Hello!'' she giggled, jumping in front of Soul. ''Hey there, princess how are you?'' Soul grinned, bowing down and patting the girl's head. ''Hihi! I'm fine. Who's that?'' she pointed towards Maka. ''Oh, this is Maka, my girlfriend.'' he said and Maka turned towards her.

''Hello there, Angela. I'm Maka. Nice to meet you.'' Maka smiled brightly and shook the little girl's hand. Maka loved little kids. They were always so nice, honest and adorable. ''I don't like you.'' Angela said. Or not. Maka's eye twitched. ''Ehhehhhehhh...'' she giggled awkwardly. ''Haha! I'm just joking. I really like you. You're pretty.'' she said and motioned Maka to bow down to her. She whispered into her ear. ''And the first girl Soul brought here.'' both of them burst into giggles. ''What's so funny?'' Soul asked, raising a brow. ''Ohhh nothing!'' Maka laughed.

As soon as they calmed down Joe invited them for dinner and they had spagetti, Maka's favorite food. ''It's really tasty. Could you give me the recipe for the sauce?'' Maka asked, smiling. Soul just chuckled. ''Sure, I'll write it down for you later.'' Joe answered, helping Angela with her long spagetti noodles. ''Thanks.'' Maka gaped, pushing more food into her mouth.

After some more hours of talking Maka and Soul started drinking.

It turned into a challenge, which Soul easily won and he had to give Maka a piggyback ride to bring her home. ''See you Joe!'' Soul called our, laying the money on the counter. ''Thanks, bye!'' Joe called from the back room.

Soul walked home, taking Maka with him and placing her into his bed. ''She's going to have such an hangover tomorrow.'' he chuckled, while pulling the covers up. He lay next to her, protecting her from everything bad in the world.


	13. TV

**Note:**** Hellou! Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I'm going to end this one in a few chapters so be prepared for some more fluff and new AUs. Let me know what kind of AU you would want me to write about! :) Anyways sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes and all the other stuff. Inspiration for today: JoJo, Jesse McCartney and some more~**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**TV**

Maka woke up with a bad headache. ''Oh fuck...'' she muttered, holding her head with her hand and trying to sit up but something was holding her down. Soul lay next to her, staring at her with his red orbs.

''WoaahhH!''

Maka shouted, falling backwards against the wall with her head. She wished that didn't happen. Soul patted her head. ''Hey, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.'' he said protectively. She smiled at him. ''How do you feel?'' he asked her, still stroking her hair. ''Like shit.'' she answered with a growl and Soul laughed.

''I thought that. Here.'' Soul handed her some medicine and a glass of water for her pain. She took it into her mouth and gulped it down.

Soul got into the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Maka took a shower. She stripped in the bathroom and looked around her. She was in a big, white room with a dark bathtub and a white shower. Everything was neatly put in order and clean. Maka noticed that he must have cleaned everything by himself since his parents and brother didn't live with him anymore... or he had a maid.

Maka got angry at the thought but shook her head and turned on the water to a hot temperature. She would NOT be jealous in any way. Nope nope nope! She screamed in her head and washed her hair.

She got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. She saw her usual flat-chested self, the blonde hair and same green eyes. But what was that? There was a red-ish spot near her neck on her shoulder. Maka noticed it was actually a hickey from Soul's kissing. Maka put her hands into fists. Oh he was SO going to pay for this.

She put her clothes on and ran down the stairs into the big kitchen. Soul was there at the stove, cooking. He hummed a soft tune and Maka walked over to him and tackled him. ''WOOAAH MAKA! What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' he yelled, laying on the floor with her on top. She pulled her shirt down a little to show him the 'disaster'.

Soul grinned evily. ''Oh so that's what it is all about.'' he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

She showed her teeth and she was VERY angry now. She flushed a deep red.

''Do you enen KNOW what trouble this will bring me?! What if my father sees this? What if our friends see that? They won't leave me alone for my whole life! And I won't be able to go swimming or surfing anymore because it would be... embarassing.'' she half screamed, half stuttered but Soul only smirked more.

''Aww... come on I didn't mean it like that. By the way now everybody knows that you're mine.'' he laughed and she just huffed. ''I don't belong to anyone but me, understand?'' she said, getting up. ''Yes, ma'am.'' Soul muttered, still snickering and Maka sighed.

They both heard something sizzling and they turned their heads to the now burt pancakes. ''Oh shit!'' Soul said, getting up and putting the pan off the stove. ''The other's look better...hehe...'' he scratched the back of his neck and Maka couln't help but burst into laughter. He was too cute sometimes.

They both ate at the big dining table, munching happily on their pancakes, talking about their plans for the day.

Since the other would arrive that day they planned on organizing a party for everyone. They would celebrate in Soul's living room, since it was quite big, oh god it was gigantic! And he had some music players and games there, too. Maka would take care of the food and Soul would choose some music and decorations.

Soon they both made their way to the next stores.

The albino went to the next music store and bought the new CDs that everyone listened to and some decorations with lots of colors and prints on them.

Maka in the meanwhile walked to the supermarket, buying sweet and salty snacks for later. She also found a chocolate figure of a surfer and Maka decided to give it to Soul as a thank you for everything he had done for her.

They moved the couch away for a little more space since they wanted to play just dance 2014 later that evening and Maka prepared the food on the little coffee table next to the couches and chairs. Soul put the CDs next to his music player and helped Maka setting up the decorations and preparing dinner.

Maka's father had called her a few times that day but she ignored his calls and only wrote a text to him, telling him she won't come home today as well. She would borrow some clothes from Soul again, which he didn't seem to mind. More like the opposite. He loved her in his clothes. She looked so small and adorable in those big sweaters of his and she always looked up at him with her big shiny eyes like a little child.

Soon everything was ready and it was around 5 pm. They decided to watch a little TV before picking their friends up from the airport at half past 7. Soul shoved a horror movie into the DVD player and he cuddled himself into Maka's neck.

It was a normal horror movie with children in dark houses and those things. Even though the movie was totally boring and Soul had seen it so many times, Maka seemed to be affected by it quite a lot. She sat there, staring at the screen with wide eyes, clutching her knees to her chest, shivering.

Soul never knew she would be afraid of something so - well not creepy - so he lay his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She immediately snuggled into his chest, holding his shirt tightly. He kissed the top of her head, telling her indirectly that he was protecting her. Maka jumped a little as a scream was to be heard and Soul shushed her.

''Don't worry, I'll protect you. It's just a movie, Maka.'' he smiled down at her and she looked up, giving him a peck on the lips and he took her in, kissing her softly.

He didn't feel like watching the movie anymore and turned his full attention to Maka, trying to calm her down, telling her he liked her so much and overloading her with little kisses. They cuddled on the couch for some more time till it was time to get ready to pick their friends up.

Maka and Soul put some clean clothes on and called a taxi. Soon they were on their way to the Death City Airport.

They couln't wait to see their friends.


	14. Welcome Party

**Note:**** Hi! Sorry for these short chapter, i just don't feel very inspired for this story anymore. Anyways hope you all had a nice weekend so far. Inspiration: Tanuki remixes and some more.**

**Hope you enjoy~ Review, fave and sub for more.**

* * *

**Welcome Party**

Maka and Soul had finally arrived at the airport. They waited at the entrance for their dear friends and soon they heard yells in the hallways. Soul an Maka rolled their eyes.

Of course it was Blackstar.

And it was him. He and Tsubaki came through the gates and Maka and Tsubaki squealed, hugging each other and Soul and Blackstar giving each other handshakes.

A few minutes later Liz and Kid arrived, holding hands. Tsubaki and Maka grinned, holding in their laughter.

''Oh shut you mouth.''

Liz grinned, a blush tinting her cheeks pink. They talked about their vacations on their way back to Soul's house and the boys slammed themselfes on the couch, watching their delicious view.

Maka, Liz and Tsubaki had started to play Just Dance 2014 for the Wii and were currently dancing to 'rich girl' and were shaking their bodies to the beats. The boys had to hold in their nosebleeds because the girls had changed into short clothes before to not get all sweaty.

Soon it was the guys' turn to dance and they chose 'troublemaker'. Blackstar just danced to his own moves and didn't get many points, while kid only did the moves that came up symetrically and Soul just did whatever with the highscore. Blackstar was now yelling about him being better than anyone and the others just rolling their eyes at him, while Maka prepared dinner.

Liz and Kid then danced to 'She wolf', the tall blonde laughing at the strange moved her boyfriend made while she was laughing on the floor. Tsubaki tried to calm Blackstar down, who was currently inhaling all the snacks on the coffee table, for which Maka chopped him a few times before walking into the kitchen.

Soul sneaked up behind his girlfriend, scaring her. ''Wah!'' She yelped, Soul chuckling at her cute voice. ''Hey, calm down. It's just me.'' He placed his arms around her waist. ''S-Soul, everyone's here.'' Maka shook him off. ''Fine, fine. But later.'' he grinned and she blushed, shutting her eyes and turning her attention back to the food.

- Later that evening -

They all had eaten dinner and were now watching some comedy movie which Liz bought on her vacation. Blackstar had fallen asleep a while ago on Tsubaki's lap, who was leaning her head against Liz's shoulder, who was napping next to Kid, who was having his head on the pillows of the couch. Now only Soul and Maka were there. ''Jet lagg.'' they both laughed quietly. Jep. Nobody could handle jetlag very well and so didn't their friends. Since it was late enough the blonde and the albino also decided to sleep and turned the TV off.

- Around 4 am -

Maka woke up, her head laying on one of the pillows. Soul was gone. She walked into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes to find a tired Soul next to the counter, gulping water. ''hey, what are you doing up?'' Soul asked her, the lights still off. ''Just woke up because you were gone.'' she mumbled and blushed as she thought about what she had just said.

''Aww... alone without me?'' he teased, setting the glass back on the counter. ''Kinda...'' Maka said. She was not in the mood for arguing or teasing she just wanted to cuddle. And what Maka wantes, Maka gets. She walked over to him and hugged him tighly around his waist. ''Aww... my little angel.'' Soul grinned, hugging her back and leaning his cheek against her head. Soul swayed a little around with her, his hands finding hers.

They went back and giggled quietly. They planned on scaring their friends so they turned all the lights on and Soul placed one of the CDs into the player and put the volume up. They didn't really care for th neighbors that day.

Everyone woke up, screaming and some falling off the couch. The couple rolled on the floor, laughing tears.

''WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?!''

their friends cried in unison but that only made them laugh harder. After that followed a big pillow fight and more Just Dance. Soul and Maka danced to '99 Luftballons' (AN: Saw your request xD) and everyone just chuckled and giggled at their strange moves.

Maka jumped into her boyfriend's arms, ignoring the instructions of the game and they placed some kisses on each others' cheeks, while Blackstar yelled ''EWWWW'' and the girls gave loud ''Awwww''s from themselfes. Kid only chuckled quietly.

After that Tsubaki and Blackstar danced to 'YMCA', which caused the others to, once again, burst into loud laughter and fall onto the floor. Tsubaki tried to hide her blush from all the embarassment, while the blue-haired monkey stood there, proud of his goddess, taking her hand and bowing down. They soon after, also burst into giggles and joined the others for the next song.

Then They all danced together to 'That power' and had fun. Loooots of more fun.

After that they all passed out and layed once again on the floor. They would worry about that mess of a livingroom later.


	15. From happy to terrified

**Note:**** Hello! Thank you guys for reviewing my story and everything! I'll try to put your requests into my story as much as I can. Thanks for all your lovely comments, I'm glad you like my story so far. Anyways. As always sorry for any mistakes within the story, such as spelling, grammar and others.**

**Today's inspiration: Madonna, Colplay, Mashups and more.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**From happy to terrified**

- 3 days later -

Maka and the girls had lots of fun these days. They went shopping in the new mall that had opened a few days ago, they were in the cinema and watched a new movie, just chilled at the beach and talked about guys and stuff and of course, Maka showed her new surfing skills.

''Maka, you're so talented! Tell me how the fuck you do it so well!''

Liz yelled, as she stuck to her board that Maka had given her. She was afraid that she might fall over and drown while Tsubaki tried new movements. Blackstar had showed her how to surf when they were in Hawaii and she now moved with all her grace over the freshly crashing waves.

Maka was happy she had her friends back. She missed the girl talk and the fun she had with them. But she also started to miss Soul a lot. Sure, it just were a few days they hadn't seen each other, but still, they spent nearly everyday together and it was weird to not have him around.

''Hey you okay?''

Tsubaki asked, as she paddled back to Maka, who sat on her board, staring off into space. ''Huh?! Oh yeah I've just been thinking.'' she smiled and her friend returned it. Liz started screaming as her board fell over and she waved with her arms violently. The two gils chuckled and swam to their blonde and blue-eyed friend, who was struggling to keep her panic down.

As they helped her back up they heard some loud laughter and shouts. The girls rolled their eyes. Of course it had to be their boyfriends.

Soul was currently jumping onto Blackstar, who fell with his face into the sand and spit it out with a pouty face at which Soul laughed evily. Blackstar reached for his arm but he ran away and Kid just facepalmed but chuckled and soon followed. They all were a laughing mess as they all suddenly stopped laughing and looking towards the girls. The women raised a brow. Within one second the boys were up, playing cool again.

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz couldn't help but laugh histerically. ''BWAHAHAHAA! That was so uncool!'' Liz yelled but stopped as she nearly fell off her board again. Tsubaki giggled with her hand in front of her mouth and Maka fell into the water because of her laughing. ''Oh my god... please... please give me a break!'' she laughed out and the boys started blushing furiously.

''IT WAS HIS FAULT!'' Soul yelled, pointing towards Blackstar. ''HE PROVOKED ME!'' Blackstar yelled back, pointing towards Soul. They started fighting, while Kid tried to back them off. Didn't work. Soon they lay on the ground, rolling and causing the sand to stick on their sweaty bodies.

As they stood up they were covered in the yellow sand. Soul even had some one his nose and Blackstar's hair seemed to be a lot lighter than before. The girl burst into laughter once again and the guys grinned evily at each other, smirking and jumping into the water. Kid approuched from behind as he tugged Liz into the water, making her yelp but he just chuckled, hugging her tightly. ''Didn't expect that huh?'' he said and Liz glared at him.

Now it was Blackstar's turn. He was gentler, though. He tickled Tsubaki's side and she slipped into the cold water. He helped her back to the surface, making sure she was alright. She splashed water into his face, which ended in a full water-fight.

Soul, like his nickname 'sharky' or 'shark boy' promised, dived underwater and slowly approuched Maka, who laughed at the others, not noticing the danger that came towards her. She sat back on her blue and white board with her legs and feet in the deep blue water. Soul grabbed her ankles and tugged her down. She yelped and kicked but it was no use. Soul pushed her down and kissed her under water. She blushed a deep red as they came to the surface.

''Enough fun.'' Liz giggled, fogetting that she was angry at Kid. They all got their boards and started surfing. Even though it was difficult to get some nice waves with so many people they still managed to get some, because the wind was quite strong. Kid stayed with his girlfriend and showed her some figures to teach her how to surf or even let her get used to the water.

Tsubaki grinned and Maka knew that was the Tsubaki that no one knew. The one that had winning in her head and was taking challenges. She smirked back and they made a little surfing competition out of it, showing how good their flips and turns were, impressing the others. Blackstar and Soul had stopped as they saw how both of them battled for the attention.

''That's all you have?!'' Maka asked as she grinned again but she stopped as Tsubaki did a quite high flip near the top of the wave. Was that even possible? Maka thought as she watched her friend. ''Humph must be from Blackstar.'' she yelled over the rushing sound of the water. Tsubaki smiled with a nod and now it was Maka's turn.

''I'm up!'' she shouted and did a few slides, Soul showed her and he nodded proudly at her movements.

She smiled at him and did a few tricks of her own, doing fast flips and jumps, making the water splash around hair, making it look beautiful.

The two friends stopped and shook hands as they laughed and swam back to the others. ''That was amazing!'' Liz said with shining eyes. ''Good job, sweetheart.'' Blackstar said as he kissed her cheek. Everyone chuckled at the 'sweetheart'. Just something Blackstar could say. ''Looked nice. Very cool.'' Soul said with a relaxed but proud voice as he patted her head. Kid just nodded in approval. ''Maka, your last move was very symmetrical. I liked it.'' Maka and the others laughed at his comment. ''Oh Kid..'' they said and got back to the shore.

They said their goodbyes and got home.

''I'm home!'' Maka yelled as she looked around the room. ''Papa?''

Maka walked into the livingroom to find her father laying on the floor with a lot of bottles that seemed to be alcohol on the table and one in his hand.

Her heart started racing, her skin got pale and she froze. This could not be happening. It was only 6:57 pm. How and why did he drink at this hour? Maka ran to the phone an tipped in the number for the ambulance.

- A few minutes later -

''Please help my father!''

Maka yelled as tears streamed down her face, she was now sitting in the ambulance car and they drove to the hospital. ''Miss, please calm down. We have to ask you what happened.'' a woman with dark skin but clear eyes said.

''I-I don't know. I came home and then he laid in the livingroom with all those bottles-'' Maka buried her head in her hands. The woman stroked her back.

''Don't worry we'll fix him up.'' she promised and the only thing Maka remembered before she leaned against the woman and fell asleep from all the panic were the blue light and the siren of the ambulance.


	16. Moving in?

**Note:**** Hi! Hope you guys had a good start for the week. I tried to take your request. And for those who asked, yes I put your request of moving Maka to Soul but I variated it a little. Hope that's fine with you. Anyways, sorry for mistakes, as always and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**Inspiration: Fergie, Aura Dione, Coldplay, Jonsi and more.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Moving in?**

Maka woke up on the bench in the ambulance. It was empty. ''So, you're awake.'' the woman next to her said. It was the same woman that had calmed her down earlier. ''Where's Papa?'' Maka asked with tired eyes.

''We took care of him. He now lays in one of the rooms. He got poisoned from all the alcohol and we had to remove it from his body. He should be okay in a while.'' the nurse explained calmly. Maka sighed out of relief and thanked her. ''Thank you so much. I wouldn't know what I'd do without my father. He's the only familymember I have left.'' Maka said quietly.

The nurse nodded and led her out of the car. ''He will be fine, I promise. We just have to look out after him for a while so he has to stay here for a bit. Is there a friend or someone else you could be staying with?'' she asked and Maka's eyes widened.

She couln't live on her own! Where was she supposed to live? She could try to call one of her friends, though.

''I think I can manage someone to take care of me.'' she said with her head bowing. The nurse gave her a small wink after asking if she was going home by herself and then left. Maka trotted along the streets, wondering who she should call.

Liz was living together with Kid. They had moved together after they were on a vacation together and Tsubaki and Blackstar live together with Tsubaki's brother.

She would only be in the way because Tsubaki had to take care of him. He was very ill and had to get medical treatment every day.

The green-eyed girl sighed. There was basically no one free right now. Or she could ask... Maka took out her phone and typed the number in.

''Beep. Beep.'' Maka heard. ''Soul speaking.'' Soul responded. ''Soul, it's me.'' she answered. ''Oh hey, what's up?'' he asked and Maka burst into tears again. She didn't want to remember what had happened just a few minuted ago. She tried to breathe normally. ''S-Soul my father g-got into hospit-tal what shall I d-do now?'' she stuttered, tears streaming down her face. ''I have no where to go... can I stay at your place for a w-while?'' she asked, flushing red at her phone. There was a short silence.

''Oh god Maka, of course you can stay at my place.'' he said. ''Where are you right now? I'll come and pick you up.'' ''At Julien's jeans shop next to Connie's.'' she sobbed. ''I'll be there right away, okay? Don't move from there.'' and he hung up.

Maka sat down on a bench next to the cafe's and shops. She wiped her tears away but she couldn't stom more from comming.

Sure, her father was an idiot and he had cheated on her mother and went to every woman he could get but still, he loved her and he was her father and he looked so whrecked when she found him. She wondered why her father would even do something like that, when he knew it would cause his health to break down.

As Maka sobbed quietly and people started looking at her and chatting she heard fast footsteps on the streets, which seemed to come nearer every second. She turned her head to see her boyfriend struggling to catch his breath.

''Sorry, I wanted to take my bike but I remembered you didn't like it so I had to walk.'' he muttered and got closer, slowly, opening his arms. ''Come here.'' he said with a comforting voice and Maka ran into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. ''Shh... it's gonna be fine.'' Soul stroked her hair softly and warmed her back with his hand. She cried into his chest, leaving wet spots on his t-shirt. After a while she calmed down as her cries got into whimpers and then light sniffs.

He took her hand and led her through town, wiping her tears away now and then. It was starting to get dark and Soul took off his jacket to lay it onto her shoulders, because she shivered. Maka hadn't even noticed from all her crying and leaned against him for support.

She was tired from all the hectic moments and panic and now needed nothing more than someone who cared for her and held her tightly as she cried and let her worries go.

They arrived at Soul's house and got in. Soul told her to sit down in the livingroom and watch TV while he made some hot chocolate. Maka switched through the channels with blank eyes. She just couldn't shake the image of her father laying on the floor off. After five minutes Soul returned with two cups and some cookies.

He sat down next to her and she leaned shoulder against his, slowly slurping her hot drink. ''Thanks Soul.'' she said quietly and he smiled, knowing what she meant. ''No problem, what are boyfriends for?'' he said and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. That was the last thing she remembered before falling back asleep.

- 3 am -

Maka woke up in a bed. She opened her eyes slowly to make out some siluettes but couln't really tell where she was. Something heavy was on her tummy and she turned around to see Soul hugging her from the side, snuggling his head into the space between her neck and shoulder. She smiled.

He had carried her here and protected her. She turned around and poked him in the cheek.

''Soul?'' she whispered.

''Soul.'' she said again and he grunted.

''Hmm?'' he asked confused.

''You awake?'' she asked.

''Yeah, now.'' he laughed and she smiled.

''Do you think my father is going to be okay?'' she asked with a sad voice.

Soul stared at her with wide eyes as new tears formed on her face.

''Of course he will. It was just the alcohol. It happens a lot. The people know how to treat it very well.'' he said, stroking her cheek, making the tears stop. She nodded. ''Alright.'' she said and he hold her close, caressing her back and kissing her cheek.

''Now try to sleep a little.'' he whispered and hugged her tightly.

- Next day -

The next morning contained getting stuff from Maka's house and visiting her father in the hospital. Soul had picked up her things with his motorcycle as she cooked dinner and then both of them went to the hospital, where they were currently waiting to get the permission to visit Maka's father.

They sat on a blue, soft couch-bench thingy and Maka fidled with her hands. Soul was talking to the woman at the counter, asking for Spirit and he returned saying they could get in in a few more minutes. Maka growled.

She wanted to visit her father now.

Soon after a nurse came towards them and led them to her father's room. Maka hestinated but knocked quickly, entering as she heard her father's voice. ''Come in.'' he said and Maka stomed to his bed. ''Papa, are you alright?'' she asked, sitting next to him. ''My Maka, you came to visit your Papa? I'm so happy!'' he gushed and Maka stayed serious.

''Papa, why did this happen?'' she asked and her father's expression got from happy to concerned.

''I had no choice. Maka, I lost my job.'' he confessed and Maka's jaw dropped. Soul watched as Maka's eyes shed tears again. ''W-what?'' ''B-but everything was going so well!'' she stuttered as she jumped off her chair.

''Yes, at first everything was fine. But then someone else took my place as I couln't work as well anymore and then that with the alcohol happened. Papa's very sorry, Maka.'' her father said as he was ashamed of himself. Maka hugged him tightly. ''But that's no reason you have to start drinking until you get into the hospital! You know we can make this together!'' she said aloud. Her father cried as well.

After a while they parted and they said Maka would stay at Soul's place for some more time until Spirit returned. He had to make a therapy for his alcohol problem and get a new job. Spirit didn't like the idea of leavin his daughter in the hands of some other guy but he had to.

Maka gave her father a last hug and she went home with Soul to eat dinner.


	17. Future and current plans

**Note:Hi guys! Sorry, but this is the last chapter. I ran out of ideas and I don't want to continue it sloppily like my other story, so I'll end it here. Look forward to my new AUs, probably coming out today or tomorrow.**

**Thank you all for reading this story and supporting me with all your reviews! Sorry for mistakes in this last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Future and current plans**

- 2 years later-

Soul and Maka had been living together for two years now. Her father got home a few days after he had the achohol accident and was not amused as Maka told him she was living with a guy. They did not talk to each other for 5 days until Spirit gave up and let her live with him.

He found another woman to live with and he still lived in the old beach house. Maka was very angry with her father as he married that woman about a year ago. But after a lot of explaining and meetings Maka thought the woman, called Sonja (AN: This character is made up.), was not so bad. She was a nurse at the hospital her father was in and they got along well. Since then they had met a few times and Spirit fell in love with her.

Maka was sometimes there to visit them.

Soul, in the meanwhile, got into the national champion chip for surfers and won the second prize. A few schools wrote him and Maka got with him because she, too, got better at surfing. They had gone to an academy for surfing but returned home, missing the water, people and atmosphere of DC, and of course their friends.

Tsubaki and Blackstar went studying overseas with Liz's sister, Patty. They'd come back next year. Tsubaki studied social psychology and Blackstar studied sports, continuing surfing, of course. Liz sent some designs to a company, making her a professional designer. She was now working for a label in Paris. Kid worked together with her, managing her meetings.

Maka and Soul both continued surfing competitions and Maka would go to a university next year, studying sports like Blackstar and Soul, of course following her.


End file.
